


If music be the food of love, play on.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Because Tumblr sucks at formatting, I am going to be posting all of my song prompts here.  They are either AgentReign, AgentCorp, or AgentReignCorp.  The song, ship, and if the chapter is explicit will all be in the chapter summary.  I hope you guy enjoy!  Please don't leave any prompts in the comments, I'll never get to them.  Message me on Tumblr instead. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammar  
> Agent Corp

_I got these fresh eyes, never seen you before like this_   
_My God, you’re beautiful_   
_It’s like the first time when we open the door_   
_Before we got used to usual_

Alex had noticed it before, of course she had, anyone with eyes could see that Lena Luthor was beautiful.  Beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt, stunning in a pencil skirt and button up, out of this world in a corporate appropriate dress.  Yes, Alex had a crush, an unrequited, I’d never tell anyone kind of crush because who gets a crush on their sister’s best friend?  It didn’t change the facts though that Lena Luthor was something else completely.

“What are you wearing to the L Corp gala this weekend?” Kara asks, already pushing through dresses in her closet.

“I um,” Alex begins, nervous all of a sudden, “I rented a tux.”

“Really?” Kara asks, looking out from the closet to make eye contact with her sister.

“Yeah,” Alex shrugs, “Lena asked me to go with her so I want to look nice.  I know these things are fancy.”

“I still can’t believe Lena asked you on a date,” Kara giggles.

“It’s not a date, Kara,” Alex deadpans, “she keeps getting almost killed at these things.  It’s for protection.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Kara says, and Alex can’t ignore that little spark of hope she feels at the words.

_It might seem superficial, stereotypical, man  
You dress up just a little and I’m like, “Oh, damn” _

Nervous is an understatement.  Alex’s palms are sweaty, heart pounding in her chest like she just ran a marathon, wondering what the hell she is going to do.  She’s standing in the hallway of Lena’s apartment, pacing with flowers in her hands.  Are the flowers stupid?  Will Lena think that she thinks this is a date if she gives her flowers?  Should she throw them away?  There’s a trash can in the hallway by the elevator.  No one would be the wiser.  But Kara had insisted she get them, had even told Alex her favorite flower, it seemed silly to waste that now.

So, Alex takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door.  It’s dramatic to say that the whole world stops when Lena opens it, but that’s how Alex feels.  It feels like ages between her heart beats, like whole lifetimes between opening her eyes and blinking again as she just looks at Lena.  Lena who is wearing a formal gown like nothing Alex has ever seen her in before.  It’s low cut, off the shoulders, snug to the waist, and so green that it makes Lena’s eyes pop even more than the smokey make up that surrounds them.  Alex can’t seem to speak, can’t seem to think as the seconds that feel like eternities tick by.

“You look great Alex,” registers in Alex’s ear, but she has no idea how long it’s been since Lena said it.

“You look like an angel,” Alex hears herself say, voice sounding muffled to her own ears.  “I mean you look beautiful, gorgeous, hell you look stunning,” Alex stammers earning a smile from Lena.  “These are for you,” Alex says, pushing the flowers towards her with all the grace of an active bomb.

“These are my favorite,” Lena smiles as she takes them, turning to put them in fresh water.  “Ready?” Lena asks, gesturing to the door.

Alex just shakes her head as she watches Lena walk out the door because the dress cuts even lower in the back, Lena’s pale back on full display, and Alex doesn’t trust her voice at all.

_So suddenly I’m in love with a stranger_  
I can’t believe that she’s mine  
Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
So suddenly I’m in love with a stranger  
I can’t believe that she’s mine, yeah  
And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes

Alex can’t look away from Lena the entire night, can’t think about anything else but the flex of the muscles in her neck as her head turns, the curve where neck meets shoulder, the dip in her collar bones.  Alex had known Lena was attractive sure, but Alex had never really felt this need, this desire to be closer until now.  And now everything Lena did was almost too much for Alex.  A casual touch, making sure the bar was stocked with Alex’s favorite beer, running her fingers over Alex’s tie when they stood close together.  The introductions had been simple to others, but Lena never shot anyone down when asked if the two were an item, just quietly redirected the conversation to something else.  There was drinking and laughing and slow dancing, slow dancing so close that Alex could feel her body heat, the expensive gown soft under her fingers.  Alex had never been more relieved when it was time to leave. _  
_

_Appreciation, well, it comes and it goes_  
But I, I’ll ride that wave with you  
It’s human nature to miss what’s under your nose  
‘Til you, ‘til you remind a fool

“I had a really good time tonight,” Lena says at her door, turning to face Alex.

“Me too,” Alex says.  “Thank you for inviting me.”

“These things are usually deathly boring.  You really helped,” Lena says, stalling clearly by the way she looks around the hallway.

Alex leans closer, thinks about it, and steps back.  Lena looks disappointed, Alex thinks, but she wonders if she’s just playing herself until she sees that steel resolve cross Lena’s features.

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” she asks, and Alex stammers over her words before she just does it.

Their lips meet, and it’s impossibly better than Alex ever thought it would be.  Lena’s skin is soft where Alex’s hand rests on her cheek.  Alex chases her forward as the CEO pulls back.

“I absolutely want to keep doing that,” Lena says, face flushed, “but maybe not in the hallway.”

Alex grins, following her inside quickly.  “I also can’t believe it took you this long to kiss me,” Lena says.  “I’ve been trying so hard to hint that I like you.”

“I’m oblivious,” Alex says as she steps closer, “a fool even.  I probably never would have done it if you didn’t say anything.”

“And now?” Lena asks as Alex inches closer to her lips.

“I’m never going to stop,” Alex says as she leans in again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Grief by Bastille  
> Agent Reign

_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_  
_Shut my eyes and count to ten_  
_It goes in one ear out the other, one ear out the other_  
_Burning bright right till the end_

It’d been a month exactly since Sam and Ruby moved away from National City, a month after the trauma of Reign, a month after Sam’s lips had pressed so firmly to Alex’s on the doorstep of their house, a month since Alex stood in the driveway, waving goodbye as they drove away.  A month of drinking, getting lost in the sensation of being alone again.  With Maggie Alex had been able to cling to the memories, but with Sam, Alex didn’t have many.  All of the memories consisted of their entire group of friends, only one memory of Sam’s lips pressed against her own, only one memory of Sam’s skin under her fingers.  There were no first dates, no whispered I love yous in the middle of the night, no talks of future.  Just an I wish, just an if this hadn’t happened, just an I’m going to miss you so much, just a could have been.

_Now you’ll be missing from the photographs, missing from the photographs_

The months dragged on, event after event, day after day as Sam’s presence began to slip from their world.  The final nail on the coffin felt like the day Kara wanted to change out the pictures in frames on her wall with new ones.  Alex counted as Kara took them down, nine pictures out of the twelve had Sam and Ruby in them, smiling at the camera.  Alex watched as Kara put new ones up, throat getting thick with each new picture slid into a wooden frame.  None of them had Sam in them now.  She was done, disappeared, like smoke from a cigarette in the middle of the night.

 _Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_  
_In my thoughts you’re far away_  
_And you are whistling the melody, whistling the melody_  
_Crystallizing clear as day_  
_Oh, I can picture you so easily, picture you so easily_

The memories always come when Alex closes her eyes, Sam’s laugh at one of her jokes, the heartbreak in Sam’s eyes because of Reign.  She can still taste the kiss, still smell the lingering scent of Sam’s shampoo in the air at times.  She can picture it, picture a life together that they could have built with weddings, a house in the suburbs, and another small little kid for Ruby to play with and fuss over.  Alex feels like she’s watching that future play out through her fingers, something she is afraid to see fully because maybe it’ll hurt more that she can’t have it.  Because she finds herself drifting, looking at Sam in a hospital room holding a pink blanket with a little, tiny baby in it.  She has to stop before the details form, before the design of the ring on Sam’s finger solidifies in her mind.  Because that’s all Sam is now, a memory, a snapshot in her mind.

_What’s gonna be left of the world if you’re not in it?  
What’s gonna be left of the world, oh_

There isn’t much left of Alex’s world at this point except scotch and a memory that she can’t shake, except a glimmer of hope put out too quickly to matter to anyone else.  Because Lena still casually talks about Sam, mentions phone meetings and mergers and Ruby’s soccer games.  Because Kara wines about missing her.  Because Alex can’t see another girl without comparing her to every aspect of Sam.

 _Every minute and every hour_  
_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_  
_Every stumble and each misfire_  
_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_

Because after fights with aliens and humans gone rogue Alex wants to reach out, wants to tell her she misses her, tell her about her day.  She wants to be something to Sam, mean more than a ship that passed in the night, their courses going in opposite directions.  She wants to be everything, wants to hear her voice and feel her smile against her skin.  Alex misses her, misses her more with each drop of scotch because she just can’t stop drinking even if it makes the pain worse, became it dulls the memory until Alex can’t find it, makes her forget until she’s blacked out.

 _Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_  
_Caught off guard by your favourite song_  
_I’ll be dancing at a funeral, dancing at a funeral_  
_Sleeping in the clothes you love_

It happens at the worst times now, the memories that hit her.  It’s when Despacito comes on the radio, Alex remembering the horrible Spanish when Sam tired to sing it.  It’s the squeal of Sam’s voice when a Queen song came on, Sam gushing over each melody.  It’s that damn sweatshirt that Sam left at Kara’s, that Alex took with the intention to mail to her, that she’d kept balled up on her bed.  The smell of Sam on it was long since gone, lost to the circling of air.

 _You might have to excuse me_  
_I’ve lost control of all my senses_  
_And you might have to excuse me_  
_I’ve lost control of all my words_  
_So get drunk, call me a fool_  
_Put me in my place, put me in my place_  
_Pick me up, up off the floor_  
_Put me in my place, put me in my place_

“I know I’m drunk,” Alex slurs into the phone, “and I know it’s late, but I need to tell you something.  I miss you Sam.  I miss you every second, every minute, every day.  Please come back, please….”

_‘Cause every minute and every hour_   
_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_

“You’re moving back for good?” Alex asks as she steps back from the hug, trying not to get her hopes up.

“We are,” Sam grins at her.  They’re quite for a few minutes, still holding each other’s hands.

“I missed you,” Alex says before she presses close, giving Sam just a pause to say no.

“Me too,” Sam barely gets out before they’re crashing together.

As Alex’s fingertips brush her skin, it’s worth it, it’s all worth it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Show Must Go On by Queen  
> Agent Reign

_Empty spaces, what are we living for?_   
_Abandoned places, I guess we know the score_   
_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?_   
_Another hero, another mindless crime_   
_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_   
_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?_

The apartment in Metropolis feels nothing like the quiet little suburban house in National City.  There’s no back yard for Sam to watch Alex cut grass in, no pool for Sam to put her bathing suit on just to watch Alex’s mouth pop open, no large rooms full of natural light.  There are just walls, empty walls white like canvas, ready to filled with memories that Sam just can’t think about.  Because every single one drifts to Reign.  There’s the way Alex smiles at her when Sam comes to get Ruby after a trip that morphs into the memory that she never went on that trip, instead had a blackout and murdered people.  There’s a memory of Alex’s held breath, like she wants to say something, confess everything that morphs into Lena staring at her through the wall of a containment room.  There’s Alex, throwing herself in front of Ruby to protect her, and the memory of who she was protecting Ruby from.

There’s an abandoned house in National City, surely quick to sell on the market that has too many memories of Reign and memories of Alex.  Sam really isn’t sure which one hurts more.  Alex had never said it, had never been able to actually get the words out out loud.  Sam had kept quiet, knowing telling Alex how she felt and then leaving would just hurt her more.  But she’d seen the small tear that Alex let out of her eye, had seen the way it trailed down her face, and had seen the way Alex quickly brushed it away.  There was enough in the memories to keep Sam trapped in the past.

_The show must go on_   
_The show must go on_   
_Yeah_   
_Inside my heart is breaking_   
_My make-up may be flaking_   
_But my smile still stays on_

Sam has to put on a brave face, has to happily take Ruby to her first day of school there and nod excitedly while her daughter talks about soccer try outs and science fairs.  Sam has to hold it together when she gets a picture from Lena or Alex and Kara fighting over a piece of pizza.  Because Alex is wearing that red sweater than Sam loves on her, and there’s a memory there or how that sweater felt under Sam’s hands after she hugged Alex, a sensation burned into every fiber of her being, that she can still feel if she thinks about it.  Sam puts on the smile while Ruby talks about how much she misses Alex, how weird and normal it is here without them.  And Sam smiles as her daughter talks, smiles as Alex says hi to her from her FaceTime with Ruby, and only lets the tears fall well after Ruby has gone to sleep.

_Whatever happens, I’ll leave it all to chance_   
_Another heartache, another failed romance_   
_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_   
_I guess I’m learning (I’m learning), I must be warmer now_   
_I’ll soon be turning (turning, turning, turning), ‘round the corner now_   
_Outside the dawn is breaking_   
_But inside in the dark I’m aching to be free_

Maybe it’s by chance that Alex butt dials Sam in the middle of the night, but Sam listens, holding her breath to stay quiet as Alex talks.  Sam has no idea who she’s talking to because she can’t make it out, but she can hear Alex anyway.  “I just miss her,” is the first thing Sam hears, “I know it doesn’t matter, but I miss her.”  Sam hangs up the phone, and wonders why in the hell it had to happen like this.  Why’d she have to meet someone like Alex and have Reign break them apart?  Sam had never had her heart broken by anyone.  Ruby’s Dad had been a first time but not in love that never lasted.  People came and went, but Sam was never invested.  Now, there’s the potential there of a blooming romance, of flowers and kisses and no more nights alone, that lies broken on the floor.  There’s hurt, deep inside Sam’s chest, that feels like she’s lost something she never truly had in the first place.  Sam just sits there, for hours maybe, thinking about Alex’s voice.  It plays like a mantra inside her head, I miss her, I miss her, I miss her, over and over until the sun starts to come up outside.  As the world starts a new day, Sam feels her heart break just a little bit more. _  
_

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_   
_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die_   
_I can fly my friends_

A year later, when Ruby and Sam finally move back, there’s that same smile on Alex’s face when they walk through the front door, that same teasing glint to her eyes.  Because maybe their fairy tale had just been put on hold, never ended, there all along, molding and changing, to be picked up again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay  
> Agent Corp

_‘Cause you’re a sky, ‘cause you’re a sky full of stars_   
_I’m gonna give you my heart_   
_'Cause you’re a sky, 'cause you’re a sky full of stars_   
_'Cause you light up the path_

Lena knew that there was going to be something special about being loved by Alex Danvers, knew that having all of that restless attention on her was going to be something worth remembering, something worth risking it all for.  So, Lena did.  She’d jumping, with a rushed kiss on Kara’s balcony one game night, an admission that she wanted Alex, wanted more.  And that kiss had been returned, too rough and too aggressive, but something so Alex about it.  Lena had sunk into it, let Alex lead, and fall for her just a little bit more.

_I don’t care, go on and tear me apart_   
_I don’t care if you do, ooh-ooh, ooh_   
_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_   
_I think I saw you_

Lena had taken the leap that night and never regretted a second of it.  She felt the fear, of course she did, that it would all fall apart.  But she was fine with it, fine with heart break if it meant that smile was directed at her for just one single minute.  Because being loved by Alex Danvers was everything that she ever wanted.  There was the traditional, the flowers, dinners, chocolate candies, and hand holding that made Lena’s heart beat faster in her chest.  There was the added bonuses of blistering kisses and eager hands, hell bent on pleasing, back rubs with those calloused fingers, and nights where Lena was completely breathless from the way Alex worshiped her, made her feel special, made her feel like the only one in the world.

Lena had pictured it, so many years ago, a wedding day and a future.  The figure standing there in a tuxedo had always been blurry, someone she was unable to get to appear fully.  Now, looking back, she could just make out the edges of a shorter haircut, a strong jawline, Alex.

_'Cause you’re a sky, 'cause you’re a sky full of stars_   
_I want to die in your arms, oh, oh, oh_   
_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_   
_I’m gonna give you my heart, oh_

The first time Lena said it, I love you whispered in a dark room, had been right after sex, when she felt the most vulnerable, when Alex was holding her as tight as she could.  There’d been a gentle kiss placed right between her shoulder blades, fingernails stroking up her side, as a simple I love you more had been whispered back.  The sensation of Alex’s smile against her back, of that moment of vulnerability that rarely were seen from the badass Director of the DEO.  But that was what Lena got being the one that got to love her.  She got the soft sweetheart, the protector, the careless fighter, and the firm lover. _  
_

_I don’t care, go on and tear me apart_   
_I don’t care if you do, ooh-ooh, ooh_   
_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_   
_I think I see you_   
_I think I see you_

Lena would never forget the scene, of Alex standing in the distance on the beach, the water and sky behind her, stars lighting her silhouette as Lena walked towards her.  The ocean was breathtaking of course, the stars some of the most beautiful Lena had ever seen, but not one held a candle to Alex, standing there in shorts and bare feet with a teasing smile on her face and a ring in her hand.

“Marry me,” she’d whispered.

“Yes,” Lena had responded, a simple whisper to seal something that was long fated.

 _'Cause you’re a sky, you’re a sky full of stars_  
 _Such a heavenly view_  
 _You’re such a heavenly view_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh)_  

That vision from when she was younger of her wedding was so clear now, walking towards that person in the tux, walking towards Alex who was going to be her wife.  Lena wasn’t sure she deserved it, she never quite would be.  But, if the heavens wanted to give her this, she was going to take it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happier by Bastille  
> Agent Corp

_Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been thinking  
I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, they weren’t supposed to fall apart.  They were supposed to be the end, the last ones to fall in love, fated lovers that stayed together forever. _  
_

_When the morning comes_   
_When we see what we’ve become_   
_In the cold light of day we’re a flame in the wind_   
_Not the fire that we’ve begun_   
_Every argument, every word we can’t take back_   
_‘Cause with the all that has happened_   
_I think that we both know the way that the story ends_

The fall had started a month ago with an explosive fight, Alex accusing Lena of putting her walls back up, Lena accusing Alex of retreating into a bottle.  Because there was just too much going on, another villain, another attack on L Corp, Lex Luthor coming back and bringing with him so much distrust, so much disdain between the House of El and those that loved them.  It wasn’t Lena’s fault, it wasn’t Alex’s either, but they fell apart, Lena retreating into her work with a bottle of scotch, Alex retreating into the dark corner of a bar.  So many tears had been shed, so much distance between them.

_Then only for a minute_   
_I want to change my mind_   
_‘Cause this just don’t feel right to me_   
_I want to raise your spirits_   
_I want to see you smile but_   
_Know that means I’ll have to leave_

“I’m making her miserable,” Alex says to Kara one night when she just can’t hold it in anymore.

“That isn’t true and you know it,” Kara challenges back.

“We aren’t happy.  I didn’t trust her.  I thought she’d help Lex, that she wouldn’t be able to separate her love for her brother from the manic he became.  She looks like she’s going to burst into tears every single time we’re around each other.  I can’t take it.  She’d be happier without me,” Alex says, lost in the thought of those sad green eyes.

_When the evening falls_   
_And I’m left there with my thoughts_   
_And the image of you being with someone else_   
_Well, that’s eating me up inside_   
_But we run our course, we pretend that we’re okay_   
_Now if we jump together at least we can swim_   
_Far away from the wreck we made_

Sitting on a couch, at least three feet between them was going to be the setting that it all fell down in.  The sound of ice clinking against glass and warm liquid being swallowed, dried tears on both of their faces.  There were a million thoughts running through Alex’s mind, every minute of their relationship racing through her head.  From the first kiss, to their first time making love, to dancing in the rain, and falling asleep wrapped around each other.  There was so much happy there, so much promise, of futures of wedding dresses and children and a giggly discussion of a summer cottage in the mountains.  Now, they were quiet, two strangers drifting through each other’s lives over broken trust that couldn’t be brought back from.  Both too in love to let go, too heartbroken to ever stay.

“This is it isn’t it?” Lena whispers, shattering the silence.

_Then only for a minute_   
_I want to change my mind_   
_'Cause this just don’t feel right to me_   
_I want to raise your spirits_   
_I want to see you smile but_   
_Know that means I’ll have to leave_

Alex moves closer, sitting her glass down to turn towards those green eyes that still make her stop in her tracks.  She gentle runs her finger down Lena’s cheek, stopping to tilt her chin.  She kisses her, both pressing firmly to each other, clinging like the other will disappear if they let go, both knowing that they actually will.  Pulling back shatters the illusion that this can be fixed, that this can change.

_So I’ll go, I’ll go_   
_I will go, go, go_   
_So I’ll go, I’ll go_   
_I will go, go, go_

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says as she walks out, letting the door close behind her for the last time.  She trails her finger across her lip, collecting the lip stick there, the last time it’ll ever be smeared across her lips.

The tears fall, faster than she thinks they will, but of course Alex is the one that finally walks out.  Because Alex will be broken and destroyed if it means Lena will be happier because of it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye  
> Agent Corp

_I like where we are_   
_When we drive in your car_   
_I like where we are_   
_Here_

Lena knows exactly when it happens, the moment she falls head over heels in love with Alex Danvers. It’s a vacation to Midvale, one Kara insisted that Lena go with them on, but Kara just HAD to fly there early. Lena could ride with Alex, no harm, no foul. Eight hours in the car with Alex had been what did it. Her care, the constant questions about if Lena was thirsty or hungry, needed to stretch, or wanted her to change the car temperature. The way Alex turned the music up when a song she liked came on, the way she crinkled her nose when a song she’d probably deemed embarrassing for having on her phone blasted through the speakers. The moment is had happened though was when Alex had shrugged her jacket off, carelessly letting go of the wheel, to hand to to Lena. A simple, “you’ll be able to get some sleep with a pillow.” As Lena tucked it under her head, leaning against the window with a tired yawn, that gleam in Alex’s eyes, that care had been enough to push her over the edge from a crush to an absolute need, to love.

_Cause our lips can touch_   
_And our cheeks can brush_   
_Our lips can touch_   
_Here_

Kara and Eliza move around the kitchen with practice ease, and Lena can see Alex sitting on the edge of the water, looking out over the lake, stars lighting the sky. Lena doesn’t say much, just goes out to Alex to sit quietly next to her.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Lena says, disturbing the quiet.

“More so with you out here,” Alex shrugs, and Lena is certain that Alex would be blushing in the light.

There so close already that it barely takes a shift before Alex turns her head. The kiss on Lena’s cheek is delicate, so soft that it feels like the ghost of wind against her shin. Their lips touch, so softy, a smile breaking out on Alex’s face.

_Well you are the one_   
_The one that lies close to me_   
_Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly_   
_I fell in love_   
_In love with you suddenly_   
_Now there’s no place else I could be_   
_But here in your arms_

Lena knows that Eliza and Kara both know when Alex insists on sleeping with Lena. Alex and Kara’s twin beds had long been converted to a second guest room with one large bed. Alex didn’t want to sleep with Kara because sleeping with Kara was like sleeping in a furnace. Lena didn’t object, Kara didn’t push, but Lena knew by the look that her and Eliza shared that they knew.

It’s awkward at first, being in bed with Alex, but that changes when Alex shifts closer to face Lena. Lena rolls on her side to face Alex.

“You want to do this?” Alex asks, quietly.

“Do what?”

“Date, give this a try?” Alex asks, that same apprehension on her face from their earlier kiss.

“I do,” is all Lena says before she leans in, firmly kissing Alex. Alex responds immediately, rolling on top of Lena to rest her body weight on her. It takes no time for Lena to tangle her fingers in Alex’s hair as Alex’s tongue swipes into her mouth. Alex pulls back finally, gasping for air in the quiet room. Lena can hear their heartbeats in the silence.

“Probably not a good idea to do that for the first time in my Mom’s house with my super hearing sister next door,” Alex grins, rolling off.

“Cuddle then?” Lena asks.

Alex lies down on her back, opening her arms for Lena to settle in them. With her head on Alex’s chest, listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing, Lena doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

_I like where you sleep_   
_When you sleep next to me_   
_I like where you sleep_   
_Here_

When Lena wakes up the next morning, she’ll still wrapped around Alex, their legs tangling at some point in the night. Alex is still asleep, softly snoring, and Lena gets the chance to admire the beauty she’s in bed with. Lena has no idea how long she stares until Alex’s eyes start to flutter open, and Lena can’t help but lean in for a kiss. It’s chaste as Alex wiggles away, muttering morning breath before she has time to say much else.

_Our lips can touch_   
_And our cheeks can brush_   
_Our lips can touch_   
_Here_

They make it through half a day before they’re busted by Kara and Eliza because Lena can’t help but kiss Alex when she’s humming in the kitchen, and no she doesn’t have any idea how she ends up sitting on the kitchen counter with Alex between her legs, kissing like they’ll never get to again.

“When did this start?” Eliza asks.

“Last night,” Kara surprisingly answers, “I heard it all.”

Kara makes a grossed out face, Eliza just smiles at Alex and looks away, giving Lena privacy to get down off the counter.

_Well you are the one_   
_The one that lies close to me_   
_Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly_   
_I fell in love_   
_In love with you suddenly_   
_Now there’s no place else I could be_   
_But here in your arms_

Alex takes her back to Midvale three months later to tell her she loves her on the same little beach they shared their first kiss on.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Kiss by Dua Lipa and Calvin Harris  
> Agent Corp

_Let me take the night, I love real easy_   
_And I know that you’ll still wanna see me_   
_On the Sunday morning, music real loud_   
_Let me love you while the moon is still out_

Alex finds herself buying an entirely too expensive pair of board shorts and bathing suit top, butterflies dancing in her stomach at the thought of spending the weekend on a boat with Lena Luthor.  Well, a boat is putting it mildly, it’s a yacht complete with multiple bedrooms, two full bathrooms, and a crew.  A weekend at sea with the woman Alex had been pining for for months now.  When Lena first asked, Alex had assumed that everyone was going until Lena had smiled softly, placed a delicate hand on Alex’s knee, and said just the two of them.  Alex was nervous, sure, but this was a make or break weekend, and Alex was absolutely ready to take the plunge.

_Something in you, lit up heaven in me_   
_The feeling won’t let me sleep_   
_‘Cause I’m lost in the way you move, the way you feel_

There is nothing quite like eating dinner on the bow of a boat that could hold fifty people.  Candle light and the stars light their table giving it a dim and romantic glow.  They’d boarded just hours ago, settling into the stern of the ship to watch National City disappear and water surround them.  They’d separated to shower, Alex opting for blue shorts and a white button up shirt which made her feel wholly inadequate looking at Lena in a sun dress.  There was wine and steak, and Alex felt like she was living someone else’s live completely.

“Why’d you ask me to come with you this weekend?” Alex asks, breaking the silence.

“There’s a lot in National City that’s stressful,” Lena begins as she sits her fork down.  “The DEO and Supergirl and emergencies and L Corp and projects.  I just thought it’d be nice to get away.”

“But why ask me?” Alex asks.

“Honestly?” Lena questions, and looks to Alex until the redhead nods.  “We hang out all the time, and you always stop short of kissing me.  I know there is this war in your head Alex about me being Kara’s best friend and James’s ex.  I know you think about all of that because you care so much about everyone else.  You worry that you’ll get hurt at work, and it’ll affect me.  You worry if this will end like Maggie did,” Lena continues.  “I wanted to bring you here to forget that because if all I ever get with you is one weekend where we don’t have to pretend all of that is on our shoulders, I’ll take it.”

_One kiss is all it takes_   
_Fallin’ in love with me_   
_Possibilities_   
_I look like all you need_   
_One kiss is all it takes_   
_Fallin’ in love with me_   
_Possibilities_   
_I look like all you need_

It feels like fireworks go off when their lips finally come together, backs to the ocean, nothing but the gentle breeze between them.  Alex holds on tight to Lena’s hips, Lena’s fingernails scratching at the back of her head.  They kiss and kiss and kiss until it gets darker, the candles blowing out from the gentle breeze.

“Make love to me,” Lena whispers, lips only millimeters from Alex’s.

_I just wanna feel your skin on mine_   
_Feel your eyes do the exploring_   
_Passion in the message when you smile_   
_Take my time_

Alex is absolutely certain she’s never seen anything as beautiful as Lena’s bare skin in the moonlight as Alex presses her body into Lena, pushing her further into the mattress in one of the bedrooms.  Alex had decided on this one because of the window that covers the ceiling, making the darkness and the stars visible.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex husks.

“Make me yours,” is the reply she gets before they’re crashing back together.

_Something in you lit up heaven in me_   
_The feeling won’t let me sleep_   
_‘Cause I’m lost in the way you move, the way you feel_

The sun is peaking out, turning the darkness into soft oranges and yellows when Alex collapses at Lena’s side, chest heaving in time with each other, sweat cooling across their skin.  Alex pulls her close, lost in the sensation of skin on skin.

“It wasn’t everything you said earlier,” Alex says to Lena’s confusion.  “You and James being together has nothing to do with why I was afraid to make a move, neither does Kara.  I just think,” Alex pauses, “I just think you deserve everything Lena.  Someone who can focus on you, and I can’t always do that with the DEO and everything.”

“What if I told you I wanted you regardless of any of that?” Lena asks before she places a soft kiss right over Alex’s sternum.

“I’d say you can have me,” Alex grins before she pulls Lena close, both falling asleep as the sun takes over the sky.

_See a wonderland in your eyes  
Might need your company tonight_

“What do you want to do today?” Alex asks when they finally wake up hours later.  

“A shower,” Lena answers, “then food, then you’re going to make love to me on the deck of this boat until I can’t think of anything else.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait For You by Atreyu  
> Agent Corp

_It started with a kiss and turned out something else_

_The blood coursing through my veins, I think of no one else_

_I never believed in much, but I believe in this_

_I’m incomplete without you, I’d kill to taste your kiss_

Alex kisses her, firmly, completely pressing herself to Lena who melts into it. Alex grips her firmly, holding her close, not wanting this moment to ever truly end. It’s Lena who pulls back, Lena who smiles a sad smile at Alex that she knows is going to cause her entire world to crash around her.

“I can’t,” Lena whispers, lip quivering with her shaky voice.

“Why?” Alex asks, tears threatening to spill. “Did I get this all wrong?”

“No,” Lena says softly, “I’m just not ready.” Alex waits, barely breaths as she waits for Lena to say something. Lena just lets go, walks away, and that damn tear trails down Alex’s face.

_I’m lost and lonely_

_Scared and hiding_

_Blind without you_

Of course everything changes after that. They’d gone from spending most nights together watching movies, going out to dinner, or just hanging out. Of course the feelings are too heavy now, Alex’s heart a little too broken to do that. Because she clearly read it wrong. Because those touches and long hugs, those soft looks and quiet moments, seemed to be leading up to something, something so much more. And Lena had kissed her back, Alex knew that. Now she was left alone, a bottle of whiskey, and a broken heart, barely able to figure this out. She’d be broken after Maggie, thought she wasn’t going to get by. Then, Lena had been the one to light up Alex’s word, falling together like it was meant to be. Now her bed feels lonely, and she’s scared. Alex avoids game night, hiding the hurt away from the rest of them. Because the dark had seemed like it was breaking when Alex realized what she felt for Lena, now she feels like it’s back, creeping into the point that she can’t see.

_When the the world comes crashing down_

_And the skies begin to fall, I’ll wait for you_

_When the days grow old and long_

_And my skin turns into stone, I’ll wait for you_

_When the pain it seems too much_

_And my heart starts beating out of touch_

_I don’t need a thing, I’ll wait for you_

Before too long, Alex has to rejoin them, has to suck it up and go to game night. She has to watch Lena laugh, watch Lena smile, watch Lena feel like she’s miles away from where Alex wants her to be. Alex forces the smile, forces the laughter, tries to hold on to any type of friendship she can keep.

And Alex still fills up Lena’s wine glass with her favorite wine, still doesn’t ask as she tosses Lena the pillow she likes to tuck under her side.

Alex still walks Lena to her car, but the moment between them is more charged as they stand next to Lena’s car.

“Alex, I,” Lena begins, “I’m sorry.”

Alex has to turn then, has to accept the hurt that races through her at the words, because some part of her was holding on to the hope that they’d be together, that Lena would change her mind. Now, she lets the tears fall, breaths out a big breath, and accepts what she’s lost.

_It’s all so different now, emotions burn me out_

_I have a lifeless touch, this distance leaves no doubt_

_I fear it all too much but part of me believes_

_As the years pass away you made me recognize_

Alex tries. She tries so hard to date other people. No matter how hard she tries, she finds herself lifeless, going through the motions of shaking hands and talking like it’s not something that she is forcing herself to do.

_I’m lost and lonely_

_Scared and hiding_

_Blind without you_

Lena moves back to Metropolis, back to L Corp to run it from there with Sam, back to an old life. As the day’s pass, it’s like Alex never even  
knew her, like she’d never crashed through Alex’s heart and left it broken on the floor.

_When the the world comes crashing down_

_And the skies begin to fall, I’ll wait for you_

_When the days grow old and long_

_And my skin turns into stone, I’ll wait for you_

_When the pain it seems too much_

_And my heart starts beating out of touch_

_I don’t need a thing ‘cause I’ll wait for you_

_Yeah, ‘cause I’ll wait for you_

“Is Alex seeing anyone?” Lena asks, exactly two years later when she moves back to National City.

“Not seriously,” Kara answers back, well aware of the turmoil in her sister’s mind.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Alex answers, from where she walks into the front door, and Lena breaks, tears streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Lena says as she throws herself into Alex’s waiting arms.

“I would have waited forever,” Alex says back, that same hope blossoming in her chest again, and god, she hopes this time it won’t burn out.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Disturb by Halestorm  
> AgentReignCorp
> 
> *Explicit Chapter

_I think we should make out_  
_In a few hours I'm getting on a plane_  
_There's a pretty safe bet you'll never see me again, yeah_

Alex notices the woman at the bar almost the second she sits down.  It's hard not to notice dark hair contrasting on beautifully pale skin, a jaw line that's striking, and a tight dress.  She orders wine, red lips leaving a print on the glass as she sips it.  When her green eyes meet Alex's, her heart spikes at the flirtatious smile.  The woman looks away after holding Alex's gaze for a few seconds.

"She's hot babe," Sam says from across the table, ice clinking in her glass as she sits it down.

"She is," Alex says back, and she knows what she's in for the minute she sees that sly grin cross Sam's face.

"Want to?" Sam asks.

"I do."  
  
_I love your accent_  
_I wonder what it'll sound like when you cum_  
_Let's see if blondes or brunettes are more fun_

Alex sends the mysterious woman a drink, watching carefully over the rim of her glass as the bartender delivers it.  He points in Alex's direction, Alex's head inclining, questioning, when the woman turns to look at her.  Her smile is flirtatious again before it transforms into a sexy smirk, a glance between Alex and Sam before the woman turns around.

Alex is about to go over there, about to make a move, when she sees the woman standing.  She walks to their table, hips swaying and a confident smile on her face.

"I'm in room 1334," she says as she slides a key onto the table between them, "if you'd both like to join me."

Alex watches the woman walk away, appreciating the sway of her hips, the curve of her ass, as she enters the elevator without looking back.

_I'm on the very top floor room 1334_   
_There's a king size bed but we can do it on the floor_   
_Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door_   
_That says "Do not disturb"_

They take the time to finish their drinks and pay, not wanting to be too eager, but not wanting to play games either.  In the elevator, Alex's skin feels hot with anticipation.

Sam can feel Alex's slight nerves coming into play so she steps closer, pulling Alex into her to kiss her.  "We don't have to do this," Sam says, "we can go to our room, you can fuck me, and we can catch our plane in the morning.  No worries."

"I want to," Alex says, voice hoarse from want, Sam's words having the intended effect.

"She noticed you first baby.  She sees how sexy you are.  She wants you too.  You're going to be so good for both of us baby," Sam whispers, breath ghosting over Alex's neck.

It takes no time to find the room, Alex taking a deep breath, before she knocks twice.  Heels click on the floor as someone approaches before the door is open, the mystery woman from the bar smiling at them.

"Come in," she says, stepping aside to let them both in the large suite.  The door clicks behind them, nothing but the sound of Sam and the woman's heel clicking on the floor as they walk to the seating area.

"I hope you like wine," the woman says.  Alex and Sam sit beside each other on the couch, their knees touching, as the other woman sits down on a chair across from them.  She pours wine, barely enough in the glass to taste, and Alex knows immediately that this lady must be loaded.

Alex takes a small sip as Sam does, Sam's fingers gripping at Alex's knee.

"You two are a couple?" the woman asks as she crosses her legs, slowly, her dress sliding up her thighs.

"Two years," Sam says, beaming with clear pride.

"And you often have a third?  I'm not looking for amateurs to do this with," she says, voice husky, a light accent to it that Alex can't quite place.

"We have two other woman that join us at times, one much more regularly than the other," Alex says.  "We certainly aren't new at this."

"Good because I can quite honestly say that there was no way I walking away from the two of you," she says.  "What are your names?"

"I'm Alex, she's Sam," Alex says, a slow grin spreading across her face.

"And you?" Sam asks.

"Lena," she responds curtly, "shall we?" she asks gesturing to the bed.

Sam leans in, placing a dragging kiss across Alex's cheek.  "Show her what you can do baby."

_And if I were you I'd bring your girlfriend too_   
_Two is better than one, three is better than two_   
_Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through_   
_That says "Do not disturb"_

"Sit down," Alex says to them both, voice deepening at the command.  Sam's grinning at her, Lena just looks thrilled.

The sit down, and Alex comes to stand between them.  She kicks her shoes off first, making a show of slowly sliding her jacket off.  Alex takes the time to hang it on the back of the chair.

"Tom Ford," Lena says, "Respect for nice things is something I admire."

"Don't worry about that," Alex says, "I plan on worshiping you."

Lena actually swoons at that, a wide grin spreading across Sam's face.  Alex loosens her tie next, slipping it off her neck and draping it over her jacket.

Alex drops to her knees in front of Sam, Sam's legs opening immediately to accommodate her.  They kiss like lovers, like they've kissed a million times.  Sam's nails scratch across the shaved parts of Alex's hair, as Alex's runs up and down her back, tongues moving together in unison.  Alex pulls back, dragging Sam's bottom lip between her teeth, letting it go with a wet pop.

Alex leans back to pull Sam's heels off, moving back up to tug her shirt over her head.  Lena can see the exposed skin, the faint marks from their previous love making clear.  Alex trails the back of her hand down Sam's stomach, stopping short of her pants.

With one final look, she shifts to Lena.  They kiss, and it takes a few seconds for them to find their own rhythm, until they settle into it.  Lena's nails scrape harder at Alex's shaved hair, Alex's nails gripping into soft hips as they kiss.  When Alex pulls back, she trails kisses down Lena's neck, sucking and biting until she gets to Lena's pulse point, letting her teeth scrape it as she pulls the skin back.

"Fuck," Lena gasps, Alex moving back up her neck to suck her earlobe into her mouth, releasing it with a wet pop.

Alex pulls back, taking the same care to take Lena's shoes off, easily pulling the zipper of Lena's dress down, pulling it off her shoulders, eyes wide when Lena's chest is exposed with the dress bunched around her stomach.

Sam laughs as Alex has to gulp and physically remove herself from Lena, moving back to Sam.  She unclasps Sam's bra, biting a spot on her chest as she moves down that her teeth have clearly been in before.  Alex takes Sam's nipple in her mouth, tongue flicking over it quickly, mouth hot as she sucks it further into her mouth.  She switches to the other side, her hand replacing her mouth, spreading her spit around it.  Sam groans, head tilting back as Alex continues to alternate on sucking and biting across her breasts.

"Fuck, come here," Lena says, grabbing Alex's shoulder to pull her over.  Lena unclasps her own bra, watching Alex as Alex's eyes settle on her chest.

Alex places a delicate kiss to Lena's sternum before she moves lower.  Her hand cups Lena's breast, not used to the weight of it in her hand, as she licks across Lena's chest.  She sucks a spot into the soft skin of Lena's breast before she sucks her nipple into her mouth.  Lena's hands tangle into Alex's hair to hold her there.  She tugs specifically hard when Alex bites her nipple, Alex giving in to the rough treatment with each whimper from Lena's mouth.  Alex sucks and bites until her body is humming with desire, fingers digging harder and harder to the softness around Lena's stomach.

Alex moves away, Lena whining in protest as she does, to move to Sam.  Alex takes her time to unbutton Sam's pants, pulling them down with her underwear to leave her bare.  Alex shifts Sam so that her thigh is touching Lena's as Alex moves to Lena, helping her pull her dress the rest of the way off.  Lena's underwear quickly follow.

"Lay back," Alex say, watching carefully as they shuffle up the bed. Alex takes the time to admire them, two of the hottest women she has ever seen in her entire life, naked and waiting for her.

Alex puts a hand on each of their knees, digging her blunt nails in as she scrapes up each of their thighs, legs falling apart as she goes until each of Alex's hands are sliding through slick heat.  Alex slides over Sam clit, knowing exactly what pressure she needs, having to stroke Lena a few times before the sound that she's waiting for leaves her mouth.  Alex continues lower, sliding two fingers into each of them, curling effortlessly with each thrust.

Sam clings to Lena as she comes, a loud moan leaving her mouth, quickly over powered by Lena's cry.  It's quiet, their legs shaking as Alex slides her fingers out.

Alex's fingers are still wet with come when she begins to unbutton her own shirt.

_Let's take our clothes off_  
 _I wanna show you my hidden tattoo_  
 _That nobody ever gets to see but you do_  
  
_Oh baby let me taste ya, shake ya, tie you up and break ya_  
 _'Cause I've been alone, left on my own for too long_  
 _Oh damn, too long, too long, too long, I say come on now_

It doesn't take Alex long to get undressed, unceremoniously falling between the two of them.

Sam kisses her, immediately commanding the kiss, fingernails scratching across Alex's chest.  Lena leans in, sucking on Alex's neck while Sam kisses her.  Lena moves lower to take Alex's nipple in her mouth just as Sam pulls away to suck on Alex's neck.

"Oh fuck," Alex says, the second Sam's mouth covers her other nipple.  The sensations is almost overwhelming to Alex, Lena flicking over her while Sam sucks her into her mouth.  Sam moves away first, trailing lower until she can lick across Alex's hip bones.  Sam parts Alex's leg, settling between them.

"Alex has a lovely mouth, Lena," Sam husks.  "Fell free," she says.  Lena pulls away from Alex then.  She moves to straddle Alex's face, her head tucked between Lena's thighs.

Lena lowers herself down on Alex, her tongue swiping through Lena's folds just as Sam's mouth makes contact with Alex's clit.  Alex has to focus on what she's doing, getting more and more lost with each swipe of Sam's tongue.

"Make her come baby," Sam says before she leans back down, swirling her tongue around Alex's entrance.  Alex's tongue moves faster, flicking over Lena, until she sucks hard.  Lena's wetness coats Alex's chin, legs clamping around Alex's head.

Sam continues to flick her tongue over Alex's clit, light pressure, quick circles just like Alex likes it until Alex's legs start to shake, coming hard.

Lena climbs off of her, Alex having to take a ragged breath to catch her own.  
  
_I'm on the very top floor room 1334_  
 _There's a king size bed but we can do it on the floor_  
 _Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door_  
 _That says "Do not disturb"_  
  
_And if I were you I'd bring your girlfriend too_  
 _Two is better than one, three is better than two_  
 _Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through_  
 _That says "Do not disturb", "Do not disturb"_

Alex pulls Lena down to her, kissing her, Lena tasting herself on Alex's tongue as they kiss, Sam moving back up her body, nipping at Alex's hip as she goes.

Lena rests completely on Alex, tasting and tasting, Sam scratching her fingers down Lena's back.

Sam moves to the foot of the bed, watching Lena and Alex make out, Alex gripping hard to Lena's backside to pull her into her.  Alex's fingers leave crescents on Lena's skin.

Sam moves to straddle their legs, lost in the tangle of them.  She can't see Alex from this view, just Alex's strong arms pulling and scratching all over Lena's skin.  Sam grips Lena's ass, leaving prints where Alex already has.  She slides her fingers to Lena's slit, sliding lower until she can slip inside of her.

"Fuck," Lena groans, sound muted by Alex's mouth.  Lena grinds down to push back into Sam's fingers as Sam thrusts inside of her.  Lena moves back and forth, Sam's fingers sliding down her walls as she fucks her.  Lena's clit brushes Alex's with each thrust of her hips, Lena desperately humping into Sam's fingers as she slides over Alex.

Sam work her other hand over herself, circling her clit, getting off on the sight of the two of them.

Sam has no idea who comes first, second, or third.  All she knows is that she comes, Lena's walls spasming around Sam's fingers, Alex's strangled moan all at the same time.

"Fuck," Alex says, head falling back to the pillow.

_Turn your cellphone off_   
_I put a sign on the door_   
_Turn all the lights off_   
_I left a sign on the door_   
_Take all your clothes off_   
_There's a sign on the door_   
_That says "Do not disturb"_   
_"Do not disturb"_

"Where do you two live?" Lena asks.  They're all gloriously naked, sitting on the bed, drinking wine that Alex knows she could never afford.

"National City," Alex responds.

"What brings you to Metropolis?" 

"Work," Alex says at the same time Sam says, "play."

Alex shoots her a grin.  
  
_I'm on the very top floor room 1334_  
 _There's a king size bed but we can do it on the floor_  
 _Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door_  
 _That says "Do not disturb"_  
  
_And if I were you I'd bring your girlfriend too_  
 _Two is better than one, three is better than two_  
 _Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through_  
 _That says "Do not disturb", "Do not disturb"_

"I don't usually sleep with people twice," Lena begins, "but I have a company in National City and would love to get with the two of you if we are able."

"I think we can work that out," Sam says as she sits her wine glass down, Alex doing the same.

"But we aren't nearly done with you yet," Alex finishes, moving across the bed.

Thank god the do not disturb sign is on the door because Alex and Sam plan on fucking Lena well into the morning.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith  
> AgentCorp

_Tell her a story_  
_Tell her the honest truth_  
_You treat her better_  
_Make sure to see it through_

"Alex is here," Jess says about four seconds before the redhead charges through the door.  She sits the bag in her hand as Jess closes the door, quickly rounding Lena's desk to wrap the CEO in her arms.  Lena is stiff for about two seconds before she falls apart, tears streaming down her face.

"I've got you," Alex says as she cries, body shaking, holding on tight to Alex's shoulders.  And Alex holds her as tight as she can, waits until she finally stops crying, until there are just quiet sobs.

"How'd you know to come here?" Lena asks as she leans back.  Alex pulls a tissue from her pocket to wipe at the tears on Lena's face.

"You're last text message just seemed kind of off," Alex says, "and the way you were looking at me when you got here."

"So you just left work and came here?" Lena asks, clearly surprised.

"And I brought lunch," Alex grins, moving to the table to grab the bags.  "And if you hurry and eat we'll have exactly fifteen minutes to make out."

Lena laughs at her girlfriend, but her heart swells at the gesture of Alex dropping everything, Alex making sure that she's ok, Alex being everything she has ever needed.

_Don't be just everything she wants_  
_Be everything she needs_  
_When she says she loves you_  
_Tell her you love her too_

It's a quiet night, Alex running her fingers through Lena's loose hair, a movie that neither one of them are watching playing on the television.  Alex watches Lena, chest rising and falling with each soft breath, and she feels it, that bubbling need to say something, to act, to throw caution to the wind.

Before Alex can, Lena turns her head to look up at her.

"I love you," Lena whispers, like she can't help it either.

"I love you too," Alex says back, leaning down to place a delicate kiss to her lips.

_Give her a reason_  
_Reason to love all you do_

_She'll tell you secrets_  
_You'll tell her secrets too_  
_She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams_  
_You'll tell them too_

"When you think about the future," Alex whispers softly, "what do you see?"

"You," is the response she gets, a teasing smile on Lena's face before she gets a little serious.  "I see you, really, but you," Lena hesitates, "you holding a little baby."

They'd talked about this, wanting kids, something that seemed so far down the line.  "Yeah?" Alex asks.

"It terrifies me to think about being a Mother because of how Lillian raised me, but I think there is something so beautiful in correcting that, in breaking the cycle by loving our child.  And when I picture it I can see so much Alex.  You holding the baby, you teaching it to throw a football, you dressing it up as Supergirl just to mess with Kara, the three of us snuggled together."

"Do you know what I see?" Alex asks, trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

Lena shakes her head.

"I see you curled up on the coach taking a nap with a little tiny human on your chest, you teaching it proper chemistry, you insisting that it is absolutely ok to spend that much money on your baby," Alex laughs, "it's terrifying to think about really, but I want it.  It scares me how much I want it."

"It scares me too, but you don't.  Being with you, Alex, that is what makes things less scary."

"I couldn't agree more," Alex says with a kiss to Lena's head.

_When she says she loves you_  
_Tell her you love her too_  
_Tell her you love her too_

_But don't you run away run away_  
_When you get tired_  
_'Cause this will slip away slip away_  
_And start a fire_  
_That can never be put out_  
_Oh hurry time is running out_  
_But don't you run away run away_  
_Before you say_  
_You love her_

It's an explosive fight, yelling and screaming and tears, their first bad one, the first one where they each push and push until they're both hurt, both shocked that the other would stoop that low.  It's over something stupid, something they won't be able to name in the years to come, but Alex can't be in the room right now, can't look at the hurt look on Lena's face.

When Alex's hand touches the door, she turns to look at Lena, tears streaking down her face.

"Call Kara," Alex says, "she'll be here for you while I calm down, and we can talk.  I'm going to have a beer with Lucy to get my head straight, but I love you.  I'll be back, I promise."

"I love you too," Lena says as the door closes.

_Tell her you need her too_

_You tell her clearly_

_Speak what your heart wants you to_   
_Tell her she's lovely_   
_Always tell her the truth_

_When she says she loves you_  
_Tell her you love her too_

It only takes Alex thirty minutes to come back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry," Lena says as Alex walks in, Kara sitting cross legged on the floor.

"No, I am," Alex says as she steps closer, pulling Lena into her.

"I need you, and I'm so sorry I yelled at you," Alex says.

"I yelled too," Lena says back, a slight smile on her face, Kara forgotten as she slips out of the apartment.

"You know the best thing about fights right?" Alex asks.  Lena sends her a questionable look.  "Making up," Alex grins.

"I love you," Lena says.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Feeling by The Chainsmokers ft. Kelsea Ballerini  
> AgentCorp

_I'll tell you a story before it tells itself_  
_I'll lay out all my reasons, you'll say that I need help_  
_We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong_  
_But no one listens to me, so I put it in this song_

"Lena wait," Alex calls, following quickly behind her, pulling her jacket close to her chest.  The snow falls around them, and it's entirely to cold to be standing out here listening to Alex Danvers talk.

"It's fine Alex," Lena says after overhearing the conversation between Alex and Kara, "we went on the date, we tried, it didn't work."

"It isn't that," Alex says, stepping closer to invade her space just a bit.  "I thought we had a great date."

"Then what is the problem?" Lena asks, eyebrow arching as she folds her hands across her chest, defensive.

"You're my sister's best friend.  You're James's ex.  Winn has a massive crush on you.  I just think we," Alex gestures between them, "won't end well."

"Alex," Lena says, speaking like she's talking to a child.  "You knew I was your sister's best from when you asked me out.  You knew I was James's ex, and you and I both know that Winn has an intellectual crush not a crush crush.  This is crazy."

"I'm just afraid it won't work out.  Kara's worried about that too," Alex deflates.

"I'm not going to convince you to be with me Alex.  If you don't want to, that is on you," Lena finishes, quickly turning, walking to her car in heels on snow, more grace than Alex could ever have.

_They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest_  
_They got their hands at my neck this time_  
_But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong_  
_Then they don't know what this feeling is like_

"It's probably for the best," Sam tells Alex over a bottle of wine the next night.  "You know I love Lena, but you two could be explosive together."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Maybe not, maybe so," Sam shrugs.  "I don't want her to get hurt so if you aren't one hundred percent in, don't do it."

"I really do like her though.  Our date was great," Alex justifies.

"Use your head Alex.  Does it work out on paper?" Sam asks, head tilting in contemplation.

"No, of course it doesn't.  She's a Luthor.  My sister is a Super.  She gets angry as hell and shuts down, so do I.  We both drink too much, we're both too stubborn for our own good."  Alex pauses for a long time, slowly taking sips of her drink.  "But when she kissed me, Sam, I've never felt anything like that.  That's what I tried to explain to Kara.  It was just, I can't explain it."

"Maybe you should talk to her," Sam says.

_And I say yeah-eah_  
_Yeah-eah-eah-eah_  
_Yeah-eah_  
_Yeah-eah-eah-eah_  
_And I say yeah-eah_  
_Yeah-eah-eah-eah_  
_Yeah-eah_  
_Yeah-eah-eah-eah_

Alex knocks, hesitantly, on Lena's door, half wondering if the CEO will even open the door.  When she does, Alex is relieved.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I'm stupid," Lena arches an eyebrow, clearly surprised by Alex's words.  "Everyone kept telling me to think about this with my head which makes us not make sense, but I can't do that.  So, I'd like to come in, and I'd like to kiss you again, and I don't really give a damn what my head says because my heart wants you."

There's a long silence between them.  "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Lena answers, stepping aside to let Alex in.

_I'll tell them a story, they'll sit and nod their heads_  
_I tell you all my secrets, and you tell all your friends_  
_Hold on to your opinions, and stand by what you said (stand by what you said)_  
_In the end, it's my decision, so it's my fault when it ends_

It takes seconds for Lena to fall into Alex's arms, mouths molding together in their second kiss, one that feels like something clicking together.  Alex doesn't stop until they're on the couch, Lena pinned underneath her, her make up smeared all over Alex's face.  They're both breathing hard, both lost in the moment.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Alex says as she hands skim Lena's ribs over her shirt.

Lena nods.

"I've been thinking about doing this for months," Alex adds before she leans back in.

Hours later, when the sun has long set and darkness surrounds them, it's still and quiet.

"What if this ends up being a mistake?" Lena asks, voice hesitant.

"I'm the one who came here tonight.  If this doesn't work out, it's on me, but I really, really don't think that is going to be happen."

_They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest_  
_They got their hands at my neck this time_  
_But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong_  
_Then they don't know what this feeling is like_

"She's difficult to be in a relationship with," James comments on Kara's balcony during game night.

"Or you just didn't put in the effort," Alex counters, voice defensive.  She can see Lena through the window, laughing at something Winn says, and Alex's heart flutters again at the sight of her.

"There's a lot of baggage there, a lot of sorrow.  She needs someone that is going to put in that effort.  With your job, Alex, that'll be tough for you.  I just don't want it to end poorly," James continues.

"Look," Alex says, stepping back towards the door to the apartment, "I'm going to do this with her, for her." There is finality in her tone, a clear indication that this conversation is over as the door slams behind them.

_My friends say no-o, no-o-o_  
_But they don't know_  
_No-o, no-o-o_  
_Yeah, no-o, no-o-o_  
_They don't know_  
_No-o, no-o-o_  
_No, no_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lena asks as she sits her glass of wine down.  James has left for the evening, Winn and Kara engaged in a fierce battle of Guess Who.

"Like what?" Alex asks, playing innocent.

"When I look back at you, you are always looking at me," Lena continues.

Alex shrugs.  "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Lena kisses her, soft and slow, their friends completely forgotten.

_And I say no, oh, oh_   
_And I say, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_They don't know, oh_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire by Diskopunk  
> AgentReign

_I'm breathin' a waterfall_   
_And my hands, my hands I can't feel em'_   
_Turn it back, back a little bit_   
_Just a little bit bit so i'll follow_

Sam's broken after Reign, barely able to even pick herself up out of bed to go through the motions of taking care of Ruby.  She's exhausted, unable to sleep because of the nightmares, unable to be away because of the reality of the situation.  Sam feels like she's drowning when she sleeps, like water is pouring down her nose with each second that she isn't awake, because the dark forest is there, the sweeping sensations of blood and vengeance are still there, strong and powerful.  She shakes, waking violently, having to turn on the light in a blind panic to make sure nobody was in the room.  She can still see the blood on her hands, so strong that she can feel it in her mouth, and her hands shake as she grips the covers until she can't feel them.  Until pure exhaustion takes over.

_I don't really wanna take off_   
_Not now, not now, not ever_   
_Speed us down while you slow us up_   
_I'll be here all night, Take me down_

Like every night that the nightmares are too much, there is Alex.  Alex who is a phone call away, or a room away on the nights she stays.  Alex who shows up in the middle of the night, in the early morning dawn, sometimes with a bottle of wine, sometimes a cup of coffee.  Alex who wraps her up, holds her while she cries until the tears stop.  Alex who lets Sam climb all over her, fingers digging into her skin, just to get a few hours of sleep.  Alex who is so tentative, who moves so slowly not to startle Sam, who gives Sam everything.  Alex who picks up the slack with Ruby, gets groceries and cleans the house, and Alex who doesn't push, but drives her to therapy sessions when she finally decides to go.

_When I saw you a fire_   
_Started in my heart_   
_I looked at you again_   
_Yeah you've burned from the start_

Of course, Alex kisses her back when Sam leans in, it shouldn't surprise her.  Those teasing smiles and soft glances had been there before Reign, muted and discarded in the aftermath.  But now, it's so easy to kiss Alex, to fall into her in the early morning light.  Alex tastes like the coffee she's been drinking mixed with the toothpaste that she clearly used before rushing over to Sam's house that morning.  Alex's kiss is soft, lips conveying emotions that she doesn't feel comfortable saying, a fire burning inside Sam with each nibble of Alex's teeth to her bottom lip.  

Alex tongue in her mouth makes Sam forget, for a minute, the metallic taste in her mouth that comes with the dreams.  Alex's strong grip on her hips makes Sam forget every crushed bone, every sensation of fights, and every heartbreak.  Alex's weight on top of her is grounding to where she can feel the bed, feel the sheets, lost in Alex's warmth all over her.  And it doesn't surprise her that Alex asks for permission, that Alex takes her time, that Alex tips Sam over the edge time after time, never asking for anything in return, just giving, tasting and touching until there's nothing left but the drying sweat on their skin, the soft touches and caresses, the love between them.  Sam sleeps peacefully for the first time in months, Alex's protective arms wrapped tight around her.

_On my way down a corridor_   
_I'm trapped in my head, my head I_   
_Can't navigate anymore_   
_Upside down down, face up, face down_   
_I don't really wanna sit down_   
_Not now, not now, not ever_   
_Speed me down while you slow me up_   
_I'll be here all night, take me down_

The first time Sam has a nightmare with Alex in her bed, it's a completely different experience.  Arms wrap around her tightly, sweet nothings whispered in her ear that it isn't real, that she's fine, until Sam's heart calms down enough to look in Sam's eyes, to kiss her, to ground herself to Alex with shared heart beats.

_When I saw you a fire_   
_Started in my heart_   
_I looked at you again_   
_Yeah you've burned from the start_

It has always been Alex, it'll always be Alex, and Sam has absolutely no problem at all letting it take her over, consume her, until nothing is there but the fire that burns inside of her for Alex.

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best part by Daniel Caesar  
> AgentCorp

_You don't know babe_   
_When you hold me_   
_And kiss me slowly_   
_It's the sweetest thing_   
_And it don't change_   
_If I had it my way_   
_You would know that you are_

"You look beautiful tonight," Alex says over a glass of wine, Lena's eyes sparking in the candlelight on their table.

"You always say that," Lena smiles, smitten.

"Because you always look beautiful," Alex responds just as their food is brought out.

"What's the occasion?" Lena asks.

"I can't take my favorite person to her favorite restaurant for no reason?" Alex teases, a soft smile on her face.  "But really," Alex says, "you look so beautiful tonight."

Lena grins at her, always happy to bask in Alex's attention.  
  
 _You're the coffee that I need in the morning_  
 _You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_  
 _Won't you give yourself to me_  
 _Give it all, oh_

Alex takes her hand as they leave dinner, that same tingling sensation in her palm the second it contacts Lena's, the one that has been there since the first time they held hands almost two years ago.  She steers Lena towards the water, down a sidewalk with soft lights lining it, others passing by enjoying their evening.

Alex stops then, pulling Lena towards the railing to look out over the water.  Alex is looking at her, eyes shining, in a way that Lena hasn't seen them before.  She reaches up, hands running over the collar of Alex's suit jacket, Alex's hands firmly on her hips.

"I can't imagine living with you," Alex says.

"Good thing you don't have to," Lena says back, voice soft, the vulnerability in Alex's voice clear.  
  
 _I just wanna see_  
 _I just wanna see how beautiful you are_  
 _You know that I see it_  
 _I know you're a star_  
 _Where you go I'll follow_  
 _No matter how far_  
 _If life is a movie_  
 _Oh you're the best part, oh_  
 _You're the best part, oh_  
 _Best part_

"I know I don't," Alex says as she pulls back.  She looks nervous, more nervous than she ever has as she takes Lena's hands.  "I can honestly say that I never expected this, with you.  You're the smartest and most beautiful woman I have ever met, and when I found out you liked me too, I was so shocked.  Now, I can't imagine life without you.  You make me happy, force me to deal with my shit, and support me no matter what.  It means everything to me."  Alex has tears in her eyes.  She lets go of Lena's hand, reaching into her pocket, and Lena knows then.  A quiet gasp leaving her mouth.

"Lena Luthor," Alex says as she drops down to one knee, "will you marry me?"

Alex's hands are shaking, Lena can see it in the way she ring shakes in her vision.  Her eyes cloud with tears, hands over her mouth, shocked.  She realizes that she hasn't said anything when Alex's face shifts so slightly.

"Yes," Lena all but yells, "absolutely yes."

Alex moves then, standing to wrap Lena in her arms, lifting her completely off the ground to spin her around.  Both of them are crying, clapping coming from the strangers around them, when Alex finally puts Lena down.

Lena's hands shake as Alex slides the ring on her finger.  It's beautiful, perfect, everything she'd want in a ring that she never imagined she'd get.  Lena has so much to say, so many words, but she can't come up with them.  Instead, she kisses Alex, pouring her soul in the firm press of lips, holding Alex's chin in place so that the kiss lasts and lasts.  As Lena holds the ring up to the light, the squealing from their friends, hidden around the streets, finally reaches her.

They're swept away in congradulations, in happy tears and photographs, things that'll make memories forever.

_It's this sunrise_   
_And those brown eyes, yes_   
_You're the one that I desire_   
_When we wake up_   
_And then we make love_   
_It makes me feel so nice_

The most peaceful Lena has ever felt in her life is lying in Alex's arms in the early morning light, Alex on her back, Lena wrapped close to her side, nothing but skin and soft sheets between them.  It's when Lena can trace her fingers around Alex's skin, watch the goosebumps erupt across them, the slight shifts across Alex's face at the tough.

The only difference today is the ring, that catches the sunlight coming through the window, reflecting beautifully off of it.

Alex opens her eyes, can see Lena looking at the ring, fingers flexing as the light dances across the room.  
  
 _You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert_  
 _You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts_  
 _You're the sunshine on my life_

"Good morning beautiful," Alex says, voice quiet, and Lena looks up at ear.  She rests her hand on Alex's stomach, the cold medal of the ring different on her stomach than Lena's usually bare hand.

"What do you want to do today?" Lena asks.

"I want to stay here and make love to you," Alex says as she flips them over, weight settling on top of Lena.  "I want to hold you all day, and I want to show you exactly how much you mean to me.  And tomorrow, I want to start planning the day that I get to officially make you my wife."  
  
 _I just wanna see how beautiful you are_  
 _You know that I see it_  
 _I know you're a star_  
 _Where you go I'll follow_  
 _No matter how far_  
 _If life is a movie_  
 _Then you're the best part, oh_  
 _You're the best part, oh_  
 _Best part_

"You want to know the best part?" Lena asks.  "Other than getting to marry you."

"What is that?" Alex teases, kissing her cheek.

"Lena Danvers has a really nice ring to it."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Brightside by The Killers  
> AgentCorp
> 
> Warning: There is GuardianCorp in this, mentions of cheating.

_Coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Alex is still as they pull away, probably too still for the intensity of the moment, of lips coming together after they'd been dancing around each other for so long.  Lena looks smitten, captivated by the look on Alex's face, breath shallow as their lips rest just millimeters from each other.  Lena kisses her again, and Alex is lost in it, lost in the sensation, how good it feels to hold her close.

"I've been waiting so long for you to do that," Lena says, voice clearly affected by the chilly night air, husky even from the kiss.

"I shouldn't have," Alex says, voice shifting, destroying the moment.  "You're with James."

Lena falters, pulling away from Alex quickly like she's been burned, hurt and fear and maybe sorrow reflecting in her eyes.  "I told you I ended it with him," Lena whispers, like Alex's words might shatter her entire world.

"You're better with him," Alex says, letting Lena's hands fall away from her.  "I can't give you what you need," she says.  Just like that, Lena's gone, any indication of their conversation lost in admissions that just weren't true, words spoken out of fear instead of desire.

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_

Alex can't sleep, and she knows why.  Her heart hammers in her chest as her words play over and over again in her head, the look on Lena's face as she walked away. 

Are you up? Alex texts, and it's such a fuck boy move that she groans, the clock on the nightstand reading after two AM.

The dots appear and disappear, three times, before the message finally comes through.  I'm with James, it says, and Alex is lost in the thought.

Lena taking a car to James's house right after Alex's rejection, apologizing for their fight, for their break up.  Giving it one more try.  She can see Lena's nervousness, pulling out that small vape machine that most people don't know she uses, just to calm her nerves.  She can see James taking her hand, pulling her into a kiss that tastes like that special blend of leather and cinnamon.  The taste on his lips instead of Alex's, his tongue controlling the kiss instead of Alex's, his firm a little too tight on Lena compared to the way Alex would hold her.

Alex feels like she's going to puke, like she can't quite get a hold on her emotions.

_But she's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off her dress now_  
_Let me go_  
_And I just can't look, it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

Alex can feel her hands shake as the thoughts just won't leave her head, like she can't quite believe it's happening, like she's torturing herself.

She's seen the way Lena lays her hands on James's chest in the past, and she can picture it now, his hands gripping her hips, kissing her roughly, her hands on his chest, pushing him back towards the bed.

Pale skin gets exposed as he unzips the zipper of her dress, stepping out of it to reveal what she wears underneath, skin that Alex hasn't even gotten to see before herself.  She can see the way he touches Lena, a little too rough, a little too unfocused, because his end goal is just getting her undressed for his pleasure, ignoring the way she arches at his touch.

And it'll be over quickly, her need lost in a tangle of sheets and what he wants.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Alex can see her lying in bed, still awake, him snoring beside her, not bothering to throw an arm over her body.  She'll still be burning with need, wetness still slick between her thighs, and Alex wonders if she'll think about her, if she'll slip her fingers between her legs and come with Alex's name on her lips.  She wonders if Lena falls asleep still feeling that way, knowing Alex would never leave her wanting like that.

_'Cause I just can't look, it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

Come over, Alex finally textss, when she's lost in thought about Lena lying their, still wanting, James next to her.

The dots appear and disappear again, over and over again, until Alex tosses the phone away, ignoring the buzzing until someone knocks on her door.

It's Lena, of course it's Lena.  When Alex opens the door, she's still wearing the dress from earlier in the night, and Alex can picture James's hands on her, his mouth running across her collar bone, and it still makes her sick.

"I wasn't with him," Lena says, Alex's eyes wide at the lie.  "I wanted you to be jealous," she says before Alex can ask.

"I want you," Alex says, reaching out to pull Lena to her.

"You've got me," Lena says, pressing into Alex's chest.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibi_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

It's Alex who ends up lost in dragging the zipper down on Lena's dress, mouth kissing the exposed skin.  When Lena climbs on top of her, hands pushing Alex's chest down until she's lying on her back, Lena's eyes eager and teasing, Alex is lost in it, lost in the moment, no where near thinking about Lena with anyone else.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take It From Me by Jordan Davis  
> AgentCorp

_I think me and you should blow this off_  
_So much for the after-party, let's tell everybody we got lost_  
_I think me and you should do our own thing_  
_Our own way, at my place, far away_

Alex's body felt like it was vibrating, sitting on a stool at the bar watching Winn and Kara make the worst attempt every at playing pool.  She laughed as Winn whined, complaining that Kara was using her freeze breath to redirect the ball.  Each time the door open, Alex turned, waiting, trying to be patient.  She could feel her foot bouncing on the bar stool, her finger tracing across the beer bottle, back and forth until the label started to disintegrate.  They'd been dating for exactly three weeks officially, and quiet honestly, Alex couldn't get enough.  She'd seen Lena that morning, soft and stress free in the morning light, but it just didn't seem like enough.  And she knew Kara would make her stay there for a few hours, more minutes that she wouldn't be able to be alone, buried in the covers with Lena.

Alex turns then when the door opens, eyes locked on green, a smirk playing at her girlfriends face.  Alex had seen her in jeans, seen her in business casual, seen her in fancy evening dresses, but this, what she was looking at currently, it was just too much.  Because Lena was wearing Alex's favorite t-shirt.  It was tight across her chest, wider in the neck almost exposing one of her shoulders, and Alex was absolutely certain that no one in the entirety of the world could look better in a shirt than Lena looked in that one.

Alex doesn't really make a conscious decision to walk towards Lena, barely realizes it until she's meeting her in the middle of the bar, Kara's excited squeal of Lena's name barely registering with Alex.

"Hey honey," Lena says, hands moving immediately to wrap around Alex's neck.  Alex pulls her close by the hips, fronts pressing together.

"Can we blow this off?" Alex asks.  "You look entirely too good in that shirt to keep wearing it."

Alex kisses her then, mouths melding together until Kara yells at them across the bar.

"Just a little while baby, then we have all weekend," Lena says as she untangles herself from Alex, walking away, leaving Alex fumbling behind her like a lost puppy.

_Take it from me if you want a t-shirt to sleep in_  
_It's my favorite but you can keep it_  
_Looks good baby you should leave it_  
_Hanging off your shoulders_  
_Now give them bare feet dancing down the hallway_  
_Smiling at me running your finger down the wall_  
_You know what I want, I got what you need_  
_Take it from me_

Alex would dance with Lena every second of every day if she could, but dancing with her in this bar isn't the same as what he wants.  They're pressed together, gently swaying to the music Kara keeps playing from the jukebox, but there are too many eyes, too much more than just pressing close together.  Because Alex remembers their first time, remembers dancing with Lena in the living room, a fit of giggles as they stumbled down the hall, barely able to contain the excitement and laughter.

"You're distracted," Lena whispers in her ear.

"By you," Alex answers, coming out of her own thoughts.

"I'm right here," Lena says.

"Take it from me babe," Alex grins, "nothing I'm thinking about can be done right here."

The smile that crosses Lena's face is absolutely worth it.

_Baby, you should stop right now, right here_  
_Right where we wanna be I'll spin you around and let's just see_  
_Where this thing goes, all I know is that I'm all yours, all night_  
_I've got nothing but time_

It's after 2 AM when they're finally able to drag Kara and Winn out of the bar, both drunk and giggling like children.  The only thing that gets them leaving is the promise of food, Kara being led like a child to the twenty four hour dinner.  Alex presses into the seat, Lena following as Winn and Kara take the other.  It's quiet when the food comes, Winn and Kara lost in eating french fries and stealing each other's food.

Lena rests heavily into Alex's side, and it's so peaceful, so right.  Alex kisses her forehead, Lena turning a smile at her, and Alex is a goner, without a doubt.

"You're quiet," Lena says, Winn and Kara not looking up from their foot at all.

"Just happy," Alex says back, fire still burning low in her gut for Lena, cooled from the earlier intensity but still there, always.

_Take it from me if you want a t-shirt to sleep in_  
_It's my favorite but you can keep it_  
_Looks good baby you should leave it_  
_Hanging off your shoulders_  
_Now give them bare feet dancing down the hallway_  
_Smiling at me running your finger down the wall_  
_You know what I want, I got what you need_  
_Take it from me_  
_Take it from me, yeah_

It's late when they get home, late to the point that Lena's kisses are lazy, a soft touch across Alex's stomach as they get comfortable in bed.  Alex pulls her close, lost in the comfort, in the heat where their skin touches.  Lena leans up, kissing her, long and slow, and dizzying.

_But you can steal a kiss, I won't call you a thief_  
_But take it from me_  
_What I got to give you can have for free_  
_Just take it from me'_

Lying there Alex wonders if this is what falling in love is like, wanting someone, craving them not just sexually but the intimacy.  Earlier in the night she'd wanted to take Lena home, make love until the sun came up.  Now, she's just content to have her in her arms, content at the weight of Lena's forearm on her stomach, the soft breaths on her neck.

Alex is sure Lena is asleep when she whispers, "I'm going to fall in love with you." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party of One by Brandi Carlile  
> Danvarias (AgentReign)

_Waiter send this to the table, the party of one_  
Th _e only other lonely soul in this place_  
_And so you're finishing up your coffee_  
_But then where you gonna run?_  
_Where'd you get that look on your face?_

Sam left.  It repeated in Alex's head like a mantra, lost in reasons and regret and sadness.  She sips her coffee, black so that she can taste it, trying to quell down the fatigue and sadness from the night before.  From the goodbye at her front door.  From the begging her to stay, the tears that fell down her face, that still feel fresh, still brim at her eyes like they're going to fall if she blinks a little too hard.  And Alex takes a deep breath, tries as hard as she can to stand up, to throw the coffee away, to put one foot in front of the other.

Her phone vibrates like it always does around this time, like it has for months as they'd fallen in love.  Usually something happy.  Good morning babe.  Come back to bed.  I hope you have a good day.  Now, it was simple.  I miss you.  I miss you.  I miss you.  Just a day and Alex could barely stand it, just more nights alone, without her.

_You should always let the sun go down on your anger_  
_Let it burn you to sleep_  
_And bring it closer to the danger_  
_To surrender and retreat_  
_Sing your sad soul to sleep_

It burns that night, hard liquor mixed with the salty taste of those damn tears.  Why'd she have to leave?  Alex wonders.  Of course it makes sense though, of course fundamentally she understands, but she aches for her.  Her bed is too empty, her apartment seemed foreign considering how she'd only spent a few nights in it over the last few months.  There's a distant discussion in her memory about Alex moving in that didn't include Metropolis, or breaking up, or this fucking sadness that engulfed her.

I'm so angry at you, Alex texts when she can't take it anymore, wanting to delete it the minute she hits send.

I know, is what she gets back, and Alex just grips the glass tighter, Sam all around her.  She's wearing a sweatshirt Sam gave her, a watch with the date of their first kiss engraved on the back of it, Sam's nail marks still fresh on her back from the weekend before.  They'd been fine, wrapped up in each other while Kara and Lena took Ruby to the mall, moments alone, quiet whispers about love and eternity.  But it all changed, it always all changes.

It takes everything in Alex not to punch her pillow, the fall asleep with the anger and the sadness fighting to take hold on her.

_I loved you the first time I saw you_  
_And you know I love you still_  
_But I am tired_  
_And I am yours_

It's a month of that, a month in which it doesn't get better before their is a knock at her door.  Alex groans, knowing it's probably Kara or Lena checking on her.  She's shocked when she opens it, Sam standing there, smiling at her, like it was just yesterday that she'd been standing there breaking Alex's heart.  They'd talked over the month, of course, but it wasn't the same.  Alex wasn't sure it ever could be.

Sam lunges at her, arms tangling around each other, Alex squeezing her a little too hard.  Sam's breath tickling her face, the sensation something she missed so much.  Then, Sam's kissing her, pulling her in like her life depends on it.  When she pulls back, eyes shining with tears, Alex is back to one month ago, back to in love and wanting, back to giving herself completely to someone.

_Don't even think about your freedom or taking that flight_  
_Or going back upon your promise after fighting for the right_  
_Because your eggshells and your "I" statements and your weaponized words_  
_Are paper tigers now_

"I'm so sorry," Sam finally says.  She doesn't pull back from Alex's arms, just inches away from her face to talk.  "I can't believe I thought that maybe it'd be better in Metropolis.  Distancing myself from Reign has helped, but God, Alex, I miss you so much that I can't stand it.  I can't do it."  Tears roll down Sam's face.

"What about me though?" Alex asks, softly.

"I didn't think there could be an us without me doing this," Sam says, "but I was so, so wrong."

"But it's just supposed to be ok?" Alex asks, works conflicting the emotion she feels.  "I'm just supposed to say welcome back, ignore the way it hurt?"

Sam looks surprised, hesitant as she starts to speak.  "Was coming back here a mistake?"

"Leaving in the first place certainly was," Alex responds, a door slamming before she even has much time to think about it.  She's left with the ghost of Sam in her arms, like it never happened.

_Oh, your constant overthinking and your secretive drinking_  
_Are making you more and more alone_  
_And girl, you can slam the door behind you_  
_It ain't ever gonna close_  
_Because when you're home, you're already home_

"Wait," Alex calls, stopping Sam in her tracks in the hallway.  They stare at each other, lost in each other, in hopes and dreams and what ifs.  "Please don't go," Alex says, echoing the words that she'd said to her a month ago.  When Sam had whispered, "I have to," and walked away.

"I don't plan on going," Sam says softly, tentatively stepping closer.  "I tried Alex.  I tried so hard to make a life away from you to just be me and Ruby like it used to be, but that just doesn't work Alex.  It's me and Ruby and you now.  Living without you was the worst.  I forgot Ruby's lunch for the first week because you do that.  I hated sitting at her soccer practice because you weren't there.  And sleeping, God Alex, I haven't gotten any sleep since I left.  I'm just so tired of fighting this."

_I am tired_  
_I am tired_  
_I don't wanna go home anymore_  
_I don't wanna throw stones anymore_  
_I don't wanna take part in the war_

_I loved you the first time I saw you_  
_And you know I love you still_  
_I loved you the first time I saw you_  
_And you know I love you still_

"Fighting what?" Alex asks, softly, pulling Sam into her so that the words she speaks fall on Alex's cheek.

"That I want to be with you forever," Sam whispers.  "I knew I loved you.  You know I love you, but this is it for me Alex.  I'm yours," she finishes.

_I don't wanna be right anymore_  
_Lord, I don't wanna fight anymore_  
_I'm not taking your side anymore_  
_I am tired_  
_I am not my own_  
_And I am leaving_  
_Oh, I am tired_  
_But I'm coming home_

Alex pulls her inside, kissing her until their both breathless, stumbling towards the bed, barely able to get clothes off fast enough.  They fall into each other, lost in the sensation of skin on skin, and it feels more right than it ever has, like they had to go through this pain before they could even finish this.

"I want us to get a place together," Sam says when the kissing dies down, still holding each other close.

"We can do that," Alex says, soaking up the sensation of Sam in her arms.

"I love you Alex," she whispers.

"I love you too."

_'Cause I am yours, I am yours, I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_  
_I am yours, I am yours, I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

"Forever?" Alex says.

"Forever."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila by Dan + Shay  
> AgentCorp, College AU

_I can still shut down a party_  
_I can hang with anybody_  
_I can drink whiskey and red wine_  
_Champagne all night_  
_Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine_

"So, graduate school at MIT?" Alex asks softly, sitting on the bed in her dorm room, looking at the conflicting emotions on her girlfriends face.

"And medical school at Stanford?" Lena asks softly, both looking at the acceptance letters sitting side by side on the desk.  Alex just nods.

"Why don't we enjoy this last week together and not worry about it?" Lena suggests, eyes raised at how impossible the distance across an entire continent is going to feel.

Alex just kisses her, pulling her girlfriend of over two years into her, holding her close for as long as she can.

_But when I taste tequila, baby I still see ya_  
_Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt_  
_The same one you wore when we were_  
_Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle_  
_Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya_  
_I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila_  
_When I taste Tequila_

Alex sees her girlfriend immediately when she walks in to the end of year party, wearing jeans and her favorite Kappa Omicron Kappa t-shirt, a full bottle of tequila in her hands.  Alex sneaks up behind her, wrapping her arms around her to pull her back, the sea of students pressed all around them.

"Hey gorgeous," Alex says, kissing her cheek.  Lena turns in her arms, that excited smile that is always there for Alex.  Lena kisses her, nothing but the taste of 1800 Silver on her lips.  She pulls away, bringing the bottle to Alex's lips to give her a drink, going down smooth.

"So, we're planning on having one of those nights?" Alex asks, eyeing the tequila.

"Oh baby," Lena grins, "we're going to dance and you're going to take me home, and you aren't allowed to sleep until morning."

"God I love you," Alex says after another sip from the bottle, Lena taking it back to take her own sip, eyes on Alex.

"I love you too.  Now come dance with me," Lena says, grabbing Alex's hand to pull her further into the crowd.

_I can kiss somebody brand new_  
_And not even think about you_  
_I can show up to the same bar_  
_Hear the same songs in my car_  
_Baby, your memory, it only hits me this hard_

They make it exactly three months into the first semester before the calls gets less frequent, the fights a little bit more, both exhausted and overtaken by school work.  It's a tearful conversation, a we should take a break, we can still see each other over Christmas, I'm still hear for you, broken hearts and broken promises, careers taking them away from each other.  It ends with a whispered I love you from both of them, hanging up the phone before the tears are just too much.

Alex watches it on social media more than anything, watches Lena start dating Jack, watching their relationship flourish, watches her graduate from MIT with an engineering degree.  Of course she notices that pictures of Jack aren't coming up nearly as much as they did, slowly tapering off over the summer after graduation until their aren't any anymore.

And Alex dates.  She dates Sara for a few months, much, much better off as friends.  She almost falls in love with Maggie, probably could of if she put all the effort into it even though she knows what holds her back.  It's hard though to ignore Lena, to check her instagram, to want to know what she's doing after graduation.  It's a tearful goodbye with Maggie too, but she takes the highroad.  Maggie holds her hand, tells her to figure out her ghosts, and let her know.

_When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya_  
_Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt_  
_The same one you wore when we were_  
_Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle_  
_Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya_  
_I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila_  
_When I taste Tequila_

Alex's fellowship training brings her back to National City after two years of residency in California.  She knows Lena's there, knows all about L Corp, and the technology master that Lena had been able to make.  She wants to see her, but doesn't push it, doesn't want to force anything after so long.

Alex sits on her bar stool, drinking a beer that she has let get a little to warm over the minutes that she's been there, a tough case in the hospital leaving her sad and unfocused.

She hears the stool next to her scratch across the floor but ignores it until that voice catches her attention, a sound that she'll never forget.

"Two shots of 1800 please?" and Alex's eyes widen as she turns, Lena already looking at her with a smirk on her face.  The bartender sits them down, the two quickly taking the shots, eyes locked.  Lena orders another, both downing them before anyone says anything.

"I've missed you," Lena says, voice soft a low.  She's changed since college, looks a couple years older, and much, much wiser.  She's wearing a corporate dress and heels, more beautiful now than she was then.

"I missed you too," Alex answers, that same spark flashing through her at the burn of another shot of tequila.

_I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_How I need your love, how I need your love_  
_Yeah, it sinks in_

_When I taste Tequila_

"Walk me home?" Lena asks just minutes later, quickly paying the tab.

They make it three blocks from the bar, only a block away from Lena's before Alex is pulling her in, kissing her with everything the last five years has taken away from her.  The kiss lasts and lasts and lasts, Lena's hands locked behind Alex's neck, tongue in her mouth.

Alex gasps a breath when they pull away.

"I like your hair cut like this," Lena says, fingers running over the shaved parts.

"I like you dressed like this," Alex answers back.

"I still have that sorority t-shirt.  I worn it during school when I missed you too much," Lena says, and Alex dares to hope.

"You don't have to miss me now," Alex whispers, serious.  "Back in National City for good."

"A date then?" Lena asks, "make sure this is what we still both want?"  She sounds hesitant, unsure.

"I know for a fact that this is what I still want," Alex says, watching Lena's smile widen on her face.

"Me too," she says, pulling Alex back into her.

When Alex wakes up the next morning, with Lena wrapped in her arms, the sunshine from National City coming through the windows, she feels at peace for the first time in a long time.

"I haven't had tequila since we last saw each other," Lena whispers in the quiet.  "It made me miss you too much."

"I haven't either," Alex says back, voice husky in the early morning.

"You're really here, we're really doing this?" Lena asks.

Alex kisses her because words won't tell Lena how much she means it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore by Amy Shark  
> AgentReign (Danvarias)

_I'm just gonna stand with my bag hanging off my left arm_  
_I'm just gonna walk home kicking stones at parked cars_  
_But I had a great night 'cause you kept rubbing against my arm_  
_I'm just gonna stand with my bag hanging off my left arm_

The night air feels cool on Alex's overheated skin, just drunk enough to stumble if she doesn't pay attention to where she's walking.  She can still smell Sam's shampoo as she'd danced against her, Kara and Winn giggling and dancing around like fools right next to them.  She can still feel the hum, the desire burning deep in her at Sam's hands on the back of her neck.

It's the way it always goes when they go out, flirty eyes over downed drinks, roaming hands and sweating bodies, lost in each other.  It ends the same though, waking in opposite directions, just long enough until Winn, Lena, and Kara wear off towards their own apartments, and Alex always circles back around, back to her, standing in the streetlight looking like the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life.

_Get me a drink I get drunk off one sip_  
_Just so I can adore you_  
_I want the entire street out of town_  
_Just so I can be alone with you_  
_Now go when your ready my heads_  
_Getting heavy pressed against your arm_  
_I adore you_

Sam takes her hand, turning in the direction of Alex's apartment, shoulders bumping as they go.  Sam's hands play with Alex's fingers, teasing like she always does, never letting go until they're standing at Alex's front door.

Alex opens the door, holding it so Sam can pass, always running a hand across Alex's stomach.  What usually follows is a kiss, stumbling into bed, saying nothing until hours later.  This time Alex pauses.

"How long are we going to do this?" Alex asks, stopping Sam's movements towards Alex's bed.

"Do what?" She asks innocently, Sam's hands running up and down her back.

"Not tell anyone about us," Alex comments, looking down.  It always makes her feel like Sam doesn't want people to know because she isn't good enough.

"Babe," Sam begins, "I'm just not ready for Ruby to know."

"But Ruby isn't at the bar," Alex rushes out.  "She doesn't have to know, but I hate not being able to kiss you or say something when other people hit on you."

"You want to tell them?" Sam asks, playing with Alex's hand.

"I do," Alex answers before she cuts the conversation off, pulling Sam to her for a firm kiss.

_All of my money is spent on these nights just so we can hang out_  
_Spacing in and out of these dresses I wanna be found_  
_By you, found by you_

It's always hours later, Sam's dress on Alex's floor, shoes somewhere on the side of the bed, that Sam collapses into her arms.  Sam's breaths brush across Alex's neck as she snuggles into her, head bent to press as close as she can.

Alex wraps her up tighter, pulling Sam close until their completely tangled together.  It's these quiet moments that mean the most.

Alex knows, as Sam falls asleep, that she loves her.

_Get me a drink I get drunk off one sip_

_Just so I can adore you_  
_I want the entire street out of town_  
_Just so I can be alone with you_  
_Now go when your ready my heads_  
_Getting heavy pressed against your arm_  
_I adore you, I adore you_

"Alex and I are together," Sam says to Lena the following Monday, in the office over lunch.  Lena just stares at her.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asks, eyebrow raised at her best friend.

"Because I want you to know," Sam responds.

"It's really cute," Lena says, "that you didn't think I knew already." 

__

"Sam and I are together," Alex tells Kara at the DEO.

"Uh duh?" Kara laughs, stuffing food in her mouth.

"You know?" Alex asks, surprised.

"I've seen you walk down the other road at night to meet back up with her.  I can literally tell where your heart is beating, I know how often she spends the night," Kara shrugs like it's obvious.

_I kick the gutter in tight shorts, basketball courts_  
_Watch me, watch him talk to girls_  
_I'm known as a right hand slugger_  
_Anybody else wanna touch my lover_

That following weekend Alex finally gets to do it when she enters the bar, Sam standing by the pool table, politely listening to a guy who is clearly hitting on her.  Sam's eyes light up when she sees Alex.  Typically, Alex would walk to the table, wait for Sam to come over.  Today, she goes right at her, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her because she wants to.

"Hey babe," Alex says, "whose your friend?"

The guy opens his mouth to speak before he walks away, back towards his laughing buddies.

_Get me a drink I get drunk off one sip_  
_Just so I can adore you_  
_I want the entire street out of town_  
_Just so I can be alone with you_  
_Now go when your ready my heads_  
_Getting heavy pressed against your arm_  
_Just to adore you, I adore you_

It's different that night, holding hands as they say goodbye to their friends, taking the short way to Alex's apartment, a new raw emotion in touches and glances and curves of their hips.

"I adore you," Alex whispers when Sam's breathing finally evens out, placing a kiss to her forehead before she lets herself finally rest in the arms of her love.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore  
> AgentCorp

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?_  
_Love's in the air tonight_  
_You can bet you make this old boys day_  
_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?_

"I met someone last night," Alex says to Kara, hope shining in her eyes, fingers ringing together from nerves.  "Honestly, Kara," Alex pauses, "I think she's the one."

"What's her name?" Kara gushes, happy for her sister.

"Lena," Alex starts, her mouth starting to form the words of her last name before Kara speaks.

"Luthor?" Kara squeals.  "I just interviewed her last week.  We're having lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah, I, uh," Alex runs her hands over the back of her neck, nervous, "I'm taking her to dinner Friday."

Kara doesn't say anything, just pulls her into a hug.

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_  
_And the next one after that_  
_Gonna make your mind there's a real good chance_  
_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_

Alex holds Lena's hand as she walks her home, both grinning at each other and giggling.  They'd talked for hours and hours over dinner, basically kicked out by the restaurant closing.  Alex feels free as they walk hand in hand, lost in how much she has gotten to know the beautiful woman walking beside her.

They pause at Lena's door, nervous smiles and contemplation clear between the two of them.

"I had a really good time tonight," Alex says, taking both of Lena's hands.  "I hope we can do it again."

Lena smiles at her, soft and sweet.  "I'd like that."

Alex doesn't consciously make the decision, but she leans in anyway to kiss her, soft and slow, both giddy when they pull away.  Alex has to kiss her three more times before she can tear herself away and actually leave.

_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_  
_Just like it's meant to be_  
_All wrapped up in my arms so tight_  
_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_

There's stillness in the dark, three weeks after their first date, wrapped up in each other, the light from the hallway barely casting shadows in the room.  Alex's brain feels hazy, lost in sensitive skin and a giddy feeling that she can't quite shake.

"You are unbelievable," Alex says softly, placing a delicate kiss to Lena's forehead.  "Prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life."

Lena blushes as she turns to slide on top of Alex.  "You keep talking to me like that, and we'll be up for another two or three hours."

Alex grins, running her fingertips over Lena's back.  "I'm down for that," she says, already leaning in to kiss her.

_Life's a lonely, winding ride_   
_Better have the right one by your side_   
_And happiness don't drag its feet_   
_And time moves faster than you think_

"I love you," Alex whispers quietly, sitting on the couch, wine glasses in hand, on the three month anniversary of their first date.  The TV sound and light are soft in the background as the silence feels like it stretches between the two of them.

"I love you too," Lena responds, that soft smile on Alex.

"I'd like for you to," Alex pauses, going over the words in her head.  "I'd like for you to come home with me this weekend and meet my Mom."

"Really?" Lena asks, tears immediately springing to her eyes.

"Yeah, really," Alex tells her, wine glass forgotten for her to leave in for a kiss.

"I'd love to," Lena says with love struck eyes, locked on Alex.

_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home_  
_My momma's gonna love you_  
_She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know_  
_But hey pretty girl, wanna take you home_

"Alex, she's lovely," Eliza says that weekend when Lena's in the bathroom.

Alex is smitten, it's clear by the way she gets things for Lena, makes sure she's comfortable, stares at her while she talks.

When Lena joins them, she yawns, resting heavily into Alex's side.

"The bed is all made up for you," Eliza says, "get some sleep."

Lena turns into Alex a little more as Alex leads her towards the stairs.  When they get there, Eliza clears her throat.

"Alexandra, you are welcome to go upstairs and say goodnight, but your bed is the couch tonight darling."

Alex groans, but doesn't protest.

Eliza wakes up the next morning to them both on the couch, Alex on her back, and Lena sprawled out on top of her.  She quietly shuts the door to let them sleep.

_Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams_  
_And a house on a piece of land_  
_Plant some roots and some apple trees_  
_Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams_

"What do you think?" Alex asks hopefully, eyes wide with excitement and fear and trepidation.  

"I think we should move in together," Lena stars, Alex looks elated, "but," Lena continues, Alex's face falling, "I think we should get our own place."

"Yeah?" Alex asks softly.

"This is my place. You have your place.  A new place would be our place," Lena grins, letting her girlfriend wrap her into a crushing hug.

"That'd be great," Alex says, breathing like it's the first time she has done it all day.

"We can keep this place," Lena says, "just in case one of us gets held up really late at work, but I'd really like a house with a yard."

"Aw babe," Alex says, giving her that goofy grin, "you want a little house in suburbia?"

"With you, I do," Lena grins, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

_Life's a lonely, winding ride_   
_Better have the right one by your side_   
_And happiness don't drag its feet_   
_And time moves faster than you think_

"Kara, what if she says no?" Alex asks, pacing the floor of her sister's apartment.

"She isn't going to say no," Kara says, trying to be nice, but clearly annoyed.

Alex opens her mouth to speak, closes it again, and paces.

"Alex, you two have a house together.  She loves you.  She talks about kids with you and the future.  She wants to marry you."

"I hope you're right," Alex says, lost in looking down at the ring box in your hand.

__

"Will you," Alex asks, down on one knee, barely able to get the words out, "marry me?"

"Absolutely yes," Lena answers, pulling Alex up, not even a moment of hesitation in her smile.

Alex's hands tremble as she slides the ring on, Lena holding it up until it catches the light, but it's the most beautiful sight Alex has ever seen.

_Hey pretty girl, you did so good_   
_Our baby's got your eyes_   
_And a fighters heart like I knew she would_   
_Hey pretty girl, you did so good_

"She's so little," Alex whispers, lost in looking at Lena and the tiny little baby girl currently lying across her chest, fast asleep.

"She's perfect," Lena says, lost in Alex's gaze.

"She's beautiful," Alex says.  "She's going to be brilliant just like you."

"And badass, just like you," Lena grins.  Alex just stares and stares and stares, fingers coming up to softly run over her daughter's forehead.

"I love you pretty girl," Alex whispers.

"We love you too," Lena tells her back.

_Hey pretty girl when I see the light_   
_When it's my time to go_   
_Gonna thank the Lord for a real good life_   
_Pretty little girl and a beautiful wife_


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speechless by Dan & Shay  
> Agent Corp

_You say you'll be down in five_  
_The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs_  
_You're fixing up your hair like you do_  
_I know that I'll be a mess_  
_The second that I see you_  
_You won't be surprised_  
_It happens every time_  
_It's nothing new_

"How should I dress?" Lena asks Alex during lunch in the CEO's office.

"Not gala evening gown nice, but it's a nice place," Alex responds, alternating between looking at the clock and quickly eating her food

"Babe," Lena says, "if you don't have enough  time to come here and eat, you don't have to."

"It's fine," Alex smiles, stopping her quick bites of food.  "I don't think I could go a whole day without seeing you."

When they're done, Alex lingers at the door, kissing Lena softly over and over again.

"I'll see you at five?" Alex asks.

"Of course honey," Lena responds, leaning in to kiss the agent one last time.

_It's always on a night like tonight_  
_I think that you can read my mind_  
_'Cause when you look at me with those eyes_

_I'm speechless_  
_Staring at you, standing there in that dress_  
_What it's doing to me, ain't a secret_  
_'Cause watching you is all that I can do_

Alex takes a deep breath, letting herself into Lena's apartment with her knee, as her girlfriend calls that she'll be ready in just a minute.

Alex sits down, nervously running her hands over the front of her shirt, a tailored for her body gift from Lena.  She waits, paces a few laps, and sits back down again, nervous.  Alex hears the bathroom door shut and looks up just as Lena enters the room.

And Alex knows, without question, that her mouth hangs open.  She's stopped blinking and breathing all together at this point.  She's seen it a thousand times, Lena wearing a dress, but this one looks better than any she has ever seen.  It's black, tight to her curves, halter top style that doesn't show off too much cleavage, and stops halfway between her thigh and hip.  It's complete with red heels, Lena's hair pulled up in a loose bun.

Alex knows she should say something, move towards her, but she's stuck in one spot.

_And I'm speechless_  
_You already know that you're my weakness_  
_After all this time I'm just as nervous_  
_Every time you walk into the room_  
_I'm speechless_

"You look great honey," Lena finally says, walking over to run her fingers over Alex's tie.

"You," Alex pauses, staring, eyes wide.  "You just," she stops again, tongue dry, unable to find the words.

"Luckily stammering is part of your charm," Lena giggles at her girlfriend.

"I just," Alex pauses again, takes a deep breath, "it's impossible to me that someone as beautiful as you exists."

Lena smiles at her, that blinding smile, that makes Alex's through speaking even worse.

_It started when you said hello_

_Just did something to me_  
_And I've been in a daze_  
_Ever since the day that we meet_  
_You take the breath out of my lungs_  
_Can't even fight it_  
_And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying_

They're seated at the table they sat at on their first date, over a year ago now, with flowers and candles flickering.  Alex can't stop looking at her, even as their wine is delivered and their orders are taken, lost in the blooming sensation in her chest as she looks at the love of her life across the table.

"Do you remember our first date?" Alex asks.

Lena laughs slightly, "I waited three months for you to ask me out.  Of course I remember."

"I was so nervous," Alex laughs, "I don't think that has changed much."

"You didn't seem nervous," Lena comments, pausing to take a sip of her wine.  "Especially when we got to my place."

"I'd wanted you so long at that point," Alex says, expression going soft, "I'm an idiot for not asking you out sooner."

"We're here now baby," Lena says, placing her hand on top of Alex's, "that's all that matters."

_And I'm speechless_  
_Staring at you, standing there in that dress_  
_What it's doing to me, ain't a secret_  
_'Cause watching you is all that I can do_  
_And I'm speechless_  
_You already know that you're my weakness_  
_After all this time I'm just as nervous_  
_Every time you walk into the room_  
_I'm speechless, yeah baby_

Alex's ability to speak is lost on her again a few hours later, down on one knee by the waterfront, the place Alex  had first told her she loved her.  The word she's prepared in her head, gone over and over hundreds of times, just wouldn't come as Lena looked down at her with tears in her eyes.

"Lena," Alex says, taking a deep breath, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," Lena basically yells at her, pulling Alex to her feet to kiss her.  People walking around clap, someone interrupting a minute later to send them a picture snapped on their phone.  Alex can't even think straight as Lena shots her a look over her shoulder, that diamond ring sparking in the moonlight.

_It's always on a night like tonight_  
_I think that you can read my mind_  
_'Cause when you look at me with those eyes_

Alex's breathlessness, inability to get her thoughts out, gets lost in kisses and skin on skin for the rest of the night, that dress in a heap on the floor, speechless for a completely different reason.

_I'm speechless_  
_You're standing there in that dress_  
_Girl it ain't a secret_  
_'Cause watching you is all that I can do, oh_  
_I'm speechless_  
_You already know that you're my weakness_  
_After all this time I'm just as nervous_  
_Every time you walk into the room_  
_I'm speechless_

_Oh, you know it, baby, oh oh_

Alex thinks that there is no way she can see Lena in anything that doesn't take her breath away.  She thinks she's seen it all, until those doors open, and Lena is standing there in a white dress, Sam escorting her down the isle.

Alex's entire world stops, tips on it's axis, everyone else forgotten as their eyes connect.  Alex doesn't realize she's crying until she feels the tears slide down her face, Lena beaming at her as she gets closer and closer.

When she get to the alter, Alex takes her hands, turning towards her, staring, smiling and crying at the same time.

The people there erupt into laughter, and Alex has no idea why.  The preacher clears his throat again, trying to get her attention, forcing her to turn away from Lena to look at him.  He laughs quietly before he begins the ceremony that will make Lena her wife.

Alex has to be brought back to his words twice more in the ceremony, everyone except them totally forgotten when he tells Alex to kiss the bride.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Girl by Hunter Hayes  
> AgentCorp

_I love this girl watching that throwback movie with a glass of wine_  
_My real deal girl with her hair up, guard down, telling me what's on her mind_  
_Call me crazy, but I don't think I'm ever gonna have a hard time learning how to love this girl_  
_She's meeting all my friends, yeah_  
_I even told my mom about her_  
_I'm falling more and more every minute and I don't think I can live without her_  
_I go on and on about how I could go on and on about how much I love this girl, yeah_

"When did you know you loved her?" Sara asks after she takes a pull from her beer, looking across the table thoughtfully at Alex.

"Can there be more than one?" Alex asks.  Sara smiles at her.

"I'd be shocked it there wasn't."

"I think the first time," Alex begins, wistful far away look in her eyes, "we were all watching this movie.  She was sitting between Kara and me, glass of wine in hand, and her hair was up in this messy ponytail.  You don't know her, Sara," Alex continues, "she hardly ever has her guard done.  In that moment though," Alex pauses, "she threw her head back and laughed at that movie like nothing I've ever seen before.  That was the first time I think I realized I loved her, but it wasn't the first time I admitted it to myself."

"When was that?" Sara asks, picking at the label of her beer.

"When I introduced her to my Mom," Alex smiles.  "She already knew her, of course, but when I introduced her as my girlfriend."  Sara gives her a look to go on, and Alex shakes the memory.  "I came downstairs, and they were getting dinner ready in the kitchen, talking and laughing.  She kissed me when I came in and both of them swatted at me when I grabbed some food off the counter.  I told her I loved her that night," Alex grins, voice soft, lost in thought about her favorite girl.

_How lucky am I that I get to love this girl?_  
_I get to see that side of her that no one knows but me_  
_She's a one of a kind_  
_It's a one and a million chance that I would find her hand in mine_  
_It's crazy I'm the lucky guy, the guy that gets to love this girl_  
_Oh, the guy that gets to love this girl_

"It's crazy isn't it?" Sara asks.  "Ava and I, you and Lena," Sara trails off.

"We've gotten soft," Alex responds, laughing.

"I think we're just in love, and shockingly, I'm totally alright with that," Sara finishes, eyes looking up at the door.

Alex doesn't have to even turn to know it's her.  There's a subconscious part of her that sees it, that feels it, that smells her perfume.

Alex stands to pull Lena into her arms, Lena placing a soft kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Sara, this is Lena, Lena, Sara," Alex says, gesturing between them.

"Damn Danvers," Sara grins, pretending to look Lena up and down just to get a rise out of Alex.

"Watch it Lance," Alex says, sliding into the booth for Lena to sit next to her.

_My paradise is that bedhead beauty with the sleepy eyes_

_My best night is anyone that ends with her_  
_Yeah, I swear that I'd trade everything I'd change_  
_They could take it all away_  
_Long as I get to love this girl_

"Ok," Sara begins, "Danvers has been telling me all about when she knew she loved you.  Lets hear it from you."

Lena smiles at Alex, pausing to kiss her gently, before she turns to Sara to speak.

"Probably the first time we woke up in bed together," Lena says.

Sara snorts, almost spitting out her beer.  "You mean the night before wasn't good enough to make you love her?"

"Shut it," Alex says, kicking Sara under the table, Sara still laughing as Lena regards them fondly.

"You asked me the first time I knew I loved her," Lena says.  "That night before I couldn't have even told you my own name, much less my conscious thought process about love."  Lena grins a wicked grin at Alex, Sara's smile turning mischievous at the words.

Alex quickly changes the subject.  "What about waking up with me?"

"You were just so soft," Lena says, "my badass Agent, yawning and snuggling and winning about not wanting to get out of bed.  It was the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"You pretend like no one ever said that to you," Alex says to Sara, staring at her.

"Whatever you say teddy bear," Sara shoots back.

_How lucky am I that I get to love this girl?_  
_I get to see that side of her that no one knows but me_  
_She's a one of a kind_  
_It's a one and a million chance that I would find her hand in mine_  
_It's crazy I'm the lucky guy, the guy that gets to love this girl_  
_Oh, the guy that gets to love this girl_

"So," Alex begins when Lena goes to the bathroom, "will you do it?"

"Will I ask my fiance to use a government issued time ship to take you to 1920's Paris to buy Lena's engagement ring that she saw online but isn't available anywhere now?"  Sara asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Alex responds just as she sees Lena walking back towards them.

"Yeah, Danvers," Sara laughs, "I'll do it for you."

Sara doesn't get a response as stands, wrapping her arms around Lena.  When they pull back from a soft kiss, Alex winks at Sara over Lena's head.

Sara's going to get in so much trouble for this mission, but watching them, she doesn't even care.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor by Lee Brice  
> AgentCorp

_Girl you know I've know you forever_  
_How many nights we hung out together_  
_Same little crowd, little bar, little town_  
_'Round this old dance floor_  
_My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder_  
_Making a motion like, "Could y'all get any closer?"_  
_They wanna know what's up why I'm still holding ya_  
_Even when the song is over_

"Look at them," Eve says, head inclining towards Alex and Lena, slow dancing to a song playing over the speakers.  It's soft, they're the only ones doing it.  Alex's hands rest on Lena's hips, Lena's on her shoulders, foreheads barely apart an inch, those smitten smiles they always wear firm on their faces.

Kara watches them too, both blissfully unaware of the change of the tune playing.  It's a much more upbeat song, but they still sway slowly, back and forth, no idea that the song has changed.

"How long do you think they're going to do this?" Eve asks just as a beer gets sit down by another person.

"How long has that been a thing?" Maggie asks, Kara pulling her into a hug because it's been so long since they've seen each other, the squeal from her not even breaking Alex and Lena apart.

"They aren't," Kara says, still watching them lost in their own worlds.

_There's a rumor going 'round about me and you_  
_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_  
_So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_  
_I feel it, don't you feel it too?_  
_There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round_  
_What d'you say we make it true?_  
_We make it true_  
_Oh, we make it true_

"Did you see this?" Kara asks Alex, sitting the popular gossip magazine down on the table in front of her.  Alex picks it up, scanning the title.  There's a picture of her and Lena from the back, Lena's arm looped through Alex as they walk in front of L Corp.  The title says, "Who is Lena Luthor's mystery boo?"

"We were just getting lunch," Alex responds, shaking her head.

"You don't let me hold your arm when we walk from lunch," Kara teases her sister, watching her face turn red.  "You also don't let me wear your jacket," Kara says, head inclining towards the picture.

"She was wearing a dress, and it was cold," Alex defends, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say," Kara says back.

_Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy_  
_I can do whatever you want me to do, baby_  
_Or you could lay one on me right now_  
_We could really give them something to talk about_

_There's a rumor going 'round about me and you_  
_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_  
_So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_  
_I feel it, don't you feel it too?_  
_There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round_  
_What d'you say we make it true, baby?_

Kara watches Lena enter the bar, eyes landing on Alex, currently engaged in a conversation with a very attractive blonde.  Kara watches Lena stiffen, turning to face where Kara sits, making her way to her best friend with a smile on her face.

"Drink?" Lena asks after she hugs her, making her way over to the bar to get it.

She comes back with drink for Kara and two beers.  Kara watches Lena turn, looking over the woman Alex is talking to.

"She'd rather be with you, you know?" Kara says.  Lena looks to her then, eyes unfocused, before she heads over to Alex.

"Lena," Alex says when she sees her getting closer.  Alex turns towards her, wrapping her up in a hug as much as she can with the woman holding two beers.

"I got you another," Lena says, hanging Alex the beer as she tosses the empty one.

"I'm Katie," the girl says, reaching out to shake Lena's hand.

"Lena," she smiles back, fake corporate smile on her face.  She's standing just an inch from Alex, gravitating towards her side.  Like it always does, Alex finds herself reaching around Lena, pulling her into her side.

"I'm sorry," Katie stammers, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't," Alex says at the same time that Lena says, "we aren't."  Katie smiles at them, sending a quick nice to meet you before she dashes off.

Like always, Lena turns in Alex's arms, holding each other in the middle of the bar, far closer than anyone but lovers should be.

_Oh, be honest girl now_  
_Do you want to do this or not?_  
_Should we keep them talking, girl_  
_Or should we just make 'em stop?_

"You were so jealous," Kara says when Lena rejoins the table, Alex in the bathroom.

"I was not," Lena protests.

"Yeah, sure," Winn scoffs.  "I'll just go tell her Alex is interested in her."

"You better not," Lena shoots him a glare before she deflates immediately.  "I can't lose her as a friend," she says, like she's thought about this a million times.

"You wouldn't," Kara tells her.

_There's a rumor going 'round about me and you_  
_Stirring up our little town the last week or two_  
_Oh, tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_  
_I feel it and you feel it too_  
_There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round_  
_What d'you say we make it_  
_Make it true_  
_What d'you say we make it true?_  
_Come on over here_  
_Let's really give them something to talk about, baby_  
_(Talk about, baby) there's a rumor going 'round_

"What'd I miss?" Alex asks when she rejoins them.

"Lena being jealous," Winn says, knowing that Lena is going to get him for that one later.

"Jealous of what?" Alex asks, turning to her.

"Hey Winn," Kara quickly says, "lets go play pool."

They scamper off quickly.

"Jealous of what?" Alex repeats.

"The girl that was talking to you when I got here," Lena says.

It's quiet for a second.

"Why would you be jealous of her?" Alex asks, confusion on her face.

Lena thinks about responding, telling Alex how she feels.  Instead, she pulls her in by the front of her shirt, kissing her firmly.  Alex hesitates for only a second before she kisses her back.  When the pull apart, Alex has that goofy smile on her face.

"Is that ok?" Lena asks.

"Do it again, and I'll tell you?" Alex answers before they're moving back in.

They're usually lost in thought dancing with each other at the bar.  Tonight, they kiss and kiss and kiss, until Kara pulls them apart and makes them take it somewhere private.

Alex holds Lena's hand as they walk to her car, pulling her into a kiss before they get inside.

"The tabloids are going to love this," Alex jokes.

"Just drive," Lena says back to her, lacing their fingers over the console.

"Lets give them something to talk about then," Alex says back, putting the car in drive.

Alex decides that night that she's never going to waste another second pretending not to be absolutely smitten with Lena.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody Else Will by Justin Moore  
> AgentCorp

_Been sittin' here tippin' back Crown straight_  
_Workin' up the nerve and the words to say_  
_To turn those eyes and that smile my way_  
_No time to waste_  
_'Cause you showed up and all eyes on you_  
_Shinin' like a diamond in a neon room_  
_Every guy here wants to make a move_  
_I better make a move_

_Somebody else will if I don't_  
_Walk up and ask you your name right now_  
_Offer to buy you a drink_  
_Sit down and tell you your looks could kill_

It happens every single time Lena walks into the bar, all eyes in the place turning to her as she strides in wearing heels and those dresses that accentuate every single feature of her body.  Her hair is pulled back, jawline contrasting beautifully with her neck.  Alex watches each person, knowing by the look on some of their faces who is going to take a chance.  It always happens, becoming a running joke at this point.  Lena always turns them down nicely, never giving a specific reason, and Alex watches as they walk away.  She can tell the first guy that is going to come over by the look in his eye as he stands.

Alex makes a decision then, turning to greet Lena.

"You look beautiful," Alex says, voice soft.  Lena's entire face looks excited, ecstatic at the words.

"Thank you darling," Lena grins back at her just as the guy walks up.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asks, nervous, changing a glance back at this buddies who are watching him.

"I already got her one," Alex says back, lifting the glass to hand it to Lena.

"Oh, uh," the guy stammers, "maybe your next one?"

"I've got her covered," Alex nods, watching him go.

_Somebody else will if I don't_  
_Take a chance on your lips_  
_Lean in slowly stealin' your kiss like this_  
_Makin' your world stand still_  
_Somebody else will_  
_Somebody else will_

Lena turns to Alex then, making eye contact with her.  "What has gotten into you tonight?"

Alex shrugs, looking up at her.  "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Lena responds, taking a sip from her drink.  "Yours?" she asks.

"Good," Alex responds, lost in just looking at Lena. 

_Maybe you're a little bit west coast_  
_Maybe you're a little bit down home_  
_Either way girl I just gotta know_  
_I just gotta know_

Another hour passes, too many drinks consumed, until Kara gets that look in her eyes.  "Dance with me," she squeals, pulling Lena towards the packed dance floor.

Alex watches for a minute, typically content to make sure some jerk doesn't get too handsy with her sister.  She watches Lena dances, hips rolling in time to the beat, and Alex feels her heart rate pick up at the sight.

She watches a girl slowly come up behind Lena, gripping her hips to pull Lena's back into her front.  Alex moves away from the table, ready to pounce if she needs to.  She sees Lena stiffen just slightly, a quick glance to Alex, before she moves closer to Kara, dancing away from the woman.

Alex settles back at the table, eyes scanning as another guy comes up behind Lena, Lena dancing away almost immediately.  

"You could just go dance with her," a voice comes from next to Alex, the bartender who has been watching her.

Alex takes a deep breath, chugging her beer, and then heading towards them.

_'Cause somebody else will if I don't_  
_Walk up and ask you your name right now_  
_Offer to buy you a drink_  
_Sit down and tell you your looks could kill_  
_Somebody else will if I don't_  
_Take a chance on your lips_  
_Lean in slowly stealin' your kiss like this_  
_Makin' your world stand still_  
_Somebody else is gonna hold you_  
_Somebody gonna get to know you_  
_If I don't get there and sweep you off your feet_  
_Girl somebody else will_  
_Ohh somebody else will_

_Somebody else will if I don't_  
_Walk up and ask you your name right now_  
_Offer to buy you a drink_  
_Sit down and tell you your looks could kill_

Alex pulls Lena back into her, Lena's eyes flicking briefly to her, a wide smile on her face.  Kara blushes, moving away from them just as Lena turns in Alex's arms.  She presses close, dancing against her, pushing forward until her mouth is right next to Alex's ear.

"I've been waiting for you to come out here," Lena says, breath hot on Alex's cheek.

Alex doesn't say anything, just dances with her until Lena's giggling and pulling her off the dance floor.  Kara's gone by the time they clamor back to the table, holding hands, touching.

"Why tonight?" Lena asks.

"Somebody else was going to if I didn't," Alex shrugs, "and I want it to be me."

_Somebody else will if I don't_  
_Take a chance on your lips_  
_Lean in slowly stealin' your kiss like this_  
_Makin' your world stand still_  
_Somebody else will baby_  
_Ohh somebody else will_  
_Yeah somebody else will_  
_Somebody else will_

Alex leans in then, pulling Lena into a heated kiss that quickly becomes the two of them smiling into it.

Alex gets to hold Lena's hand after that, kiss her whenever she wants, and glare at every single person that tries to hit on her.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Girl Like You by Easton Corbin  
> AgentCorp

_Got lots of bars around this town_  
_They got cold beer, yeah, and they got Crown_  
_Got neon light in the windowpane_  
_Got lots of guys thinkin’ they got game_  
_Got loud guitars a little out of tune_  
_But they ain’t got a girl like you_  
_Naw, they don’t_

"You're not going out tonight?" Kara asks, pouting.

"Nope, going to watch a movie with Lena," Alex answers.

"You guys never come out with us anymore," Kara whines.

"Why would we?" Alex asks.  "You get all little sister crazy when we kiss so I'd rather make out with her in the peace of my own home."

"Fine, but you both owe me dinner tomorrow night," Kara finishes.

"Fine by me," Alex says back, winking at her sister.

_They play lots of songs on the radio_  
_'Bout them good ole’ country girls that we all know_  
_Long tan legs and cutoff jeans_  
_Yeah, just shakin’ that sugar every country boy’s dream_  
_I’ve heard them all at least a time or two_  
_Ain’t none ‘bout a girl like you, you know that’s true_

When Alex walks into Lena's apartment, she isn't in the living room.  Alex listens, the sound of music coming from down the hall.  Alex follows it to Lena's gym, opening the door to nothing but the sight of her girlfriend bending over wearing a tank top and tight leggings.

"Now that is a sight I could see every single day," Alex says, Lena immediately standing up to grin at her.  Alex is struck, like always, at how good Lena looks in literally anything.  Leggings and a tank top, jeans and a t-shirt, sundresses, or gala dresses.

Alex crosses the room, pulling Lena into a kiss, mouths molding together until they're making out like teenagers, a common occurrence since they started dating a few months ago.

"I need a shower," Lena says once they've pulled apart.

"Can I join you?" Alex asks.  Lena takes off down the hallway, Alex quickly chasing behind her, pulling her into her arms in the bathroom, kissing her until they're undressed, holding her tight until the water is running.

_You’ve got that beautiful born with it kind of thing_  
_It comes so natural, no baby don’t ever change_  
_And I wonder when I see the smile on your face_  
_Baby, what did I do to ever get a girl like you_  
_A girl like you_

They make it to the couch, wrapped up in robes, a little over an hour later, snuggled up together and smitten.

"I've never felt so lucky," Alex says, pulling Lena into her more, the television quiet in the background.

"Why is that?" Lena asks, smiling softly at Alex.

"You're just," Alex pauses, "everything," Alex's whispers, far off look on her face.  "I never thought I'd find a girl like you."

Lena kisses her then, too much emotion in the statement to even begin to respond back to it.

 

__

_You can dress it on up or you can just hang out_  
_Kick it on Broadway or kick back on the couch_  
_You can dance on a bar, you can dance in the rain_  
_Shotgun a beer, just sip champagne_

"You're coming?" Kara squeals, jumping up and down.

"Yes," Alex laughs, "we're coming."

__

"This was a terrible decision," Alex says when they enter the bar, people everywhere, barely able to move through the crowd.

"Be good, have fun with Kara, and I'll make sure it's worth your while," Lena says as she walks away, hips swaying side to side, ass covered by perfectly fitted jeans.

Alex just trails after her, catching up to her to grab her hand, happy to follow her girlfriend to the table.

 _Yeah, there’s only one, ain’t room for two_  
_There ain’t another girl like you, another girl like you_

They're there barely an hour before Alex goes to the bathroom, another girl swooping in immediately to talk to her.  Kara watches Lena watch the woman talk to Alex, Alex taking a few steps at a time towards their table as she talks.  When the girl reaches up to touch Alex's shoulder, Kara is thankful Lena doesn't have heat vision.

Alex steps away from the woman's hand, gesturing towards the table, turning to walk back over.

"Have fun?" Lena teases.

"You know you're the only girl for me," is the response she gets before Alex pulls her into another kiss.

_You’ve got that beautiful born with it kind of thing_  
_It comes so natural, no baby don’t ever change_  
_And I wonder when I see the smile on your face_  
_Baby, what did I do to ever get a girl like you_  
_A girl like you_

_Baby, what did I do to get a girl like you_

_I could sail the ocean blue, and never find, never find a girl like you_

They're standing in front of the bar, after convincing Kara not to drunk fly home, just looking at each other.

Alex has seen Lena in many settings, Galas and bars and fancy dinners and dates in the park, and she feels it every single time, straight to her heart like she couldn't possibly care any more than she does.

"I love you," Alex says.  The look she gets from Lena is a new one, love struck and happy, in awe.

"I love you too."

And Alex has no idea how she got so lucky, or what she did to deserve this, but she is damn happy she did.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Know A Place by MUNA  
> AgentCorp

_When you told me you don't wanna go home tonight_  
_And you tried to just shrug it off when I asked you why_  
_Somebody hurt you_  
_Somebody hurt you_  
_But you're here by my side_  
_And I knew_  
_'Cause I can recall when I was the one in your seat_  
_I still got the scars and they occasionally bleed_  
_'Cause somebody hurt me_  
_Somebody hurt me_  
_But I'm staying alive_

Alex walks Lena home, streets dark and quiet, barely any sound except their feet shuffling on the side walk.  Alex opens her mouth to say something, just drunk enough for the liquid courage to do it, but still conscious of the effects of her words.

"I'm sorry," Alex finally says, the street so quiet that there is no doubt Lena hears her.

"For what?" is the response she gets.  Their both walking so slowly that they're barely moving.

"Kissing you," Alex says, "I shouldn't have."  It still stings, Lena's rejection, the shocked look on her face.

"Did you want to kiss me?" Lena asks.

"Of course," Alex answers quickly, "but I'd never go anything to jeopardize our friendship."

Lena stops then, turning to face Alex.  "I haven't had many relationships," Lena begins.  "I loved Jack, and he died.  I thought I could love James, but he didn't want to wait for me to be comfortable in a relationship.  You've been there through all of that, and I can't lose you."  Lena is quiet, looking concerned as she looks into Alex's eyes.

"Maggie broke my heart," Alex begins, "and I truly, never, never thought I would risk it again, but I want you to know that I think you're worth the risk."

_And I can tell_  
_When you get nervous_  
_You think being yourself means being unworthy_  
_And it's hard to love with a heart that's hurting_

Lena doesn't respond for at least a minute, the quiet hum of the streetlight the only sound.

"There has been so much bad in my life," Lena finally says. "Not you, ever," she clarifies, "but I don't think I can handle losing you."

Alex pulls her close, holding Lena tight to her chest, her own heart pounding.  "I've got you," is all Alex can say.

They finally pull apart minutes later, tears in Lena's eyes, fighting them from falling.

"I don't want to go home alone," Lena whispers, vulnerable.

"Come with me," Alex says, grabbing her hand.  They walk the few extra blocks to Alex's apartment, taking the elevator up to a floor much higher than Alex's place.  Lena watches Alex pull a screwdriver that's holding a door shut out, watching it open to a dingy hallway and a step of black stairs.  Lena climbs them behind Alex, trusting her, until they get to another door.  Alex swings it open, revealing the night.  They're is patio furniture and the night sky, a breath taking view of the city.

Alex pulls her phone out then, pressing play on soft music.

"Just dance with me," Alex says, and Lena melts into her.

They sway quietly, Lena head resting on Alex' chest, barely making a circle with their movements.  And Alex holds her, because this might be the only chance she gets, maybe.

_But if you want to go out dancing_

_I know a place (ooh)_  
_I know a place we can go (yeah)_  
_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_  
_Lay down their weapon_  
_Just give me trust and watch what'll happen_  
_'Cause I know (ooh)_  
_I know a place we can run (yeah)_  
_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_  
_Lay down their weapon_  
_Don't you be afraid of love and affection_  
_Just lay down your weapon_

Alex guides them to sit down after a song or two, keeping her hand in Lena's.

"Without all the hurt," Alex asks, "would you be with me?"

"In a second," Lena says immediately.

"Look," Alex says, "there's no one here but me and you.  I want you to say what you want to, do what you want to, nothing leaves this rooftop if you don't want it to," Alex says.

"I knew," Lena begins, "weeks ago that I was starting to feel something more than friendly for you.  You're just always there for me Alex, always picking up the slack, giving me things that I don't even realize I need."  Lena laughs.  "Do you remember when you gave me a beer at game night the other night?  I'd been thinking that day that I'd like a good beer that night.  Didn't need to say anything.  You just knew.  And when we cuddle when we watch movies, I feel attached to you.  And I want you Alex, more than I've wanted anything, but more than that I can't lose you."

Alex is quiet, contemplating for a big before she speaks.  "So have me," Alex says, "right here, I'm yours.  When we go through that door," Alex inclines her head towards the entrance to the roof, "we can go back to normal, we can pretend none of this ever happened.  And this place, this rooftop, it can be our place, where we let go, where we can be us."

So, Lena kisses her, connecting their lips like she'd wanted to go when Alex kissed her just a few nights ago.  It's a press of lips, firm, until they both need more.  Lena's graceful as she climbs into Alex's hands, straddling her and bringing their mouths back together, kissing and tasting until they're both breathless.  Alex's hands wonder, pulling Lena close, lightly a fire with each tough until Lena finally pulls back, lips kiss swollen and wet.

When they finally pull apart, it could be minutes or hours, but Alex's entire body is buzzing, lost in each other, chests heaving.

"We're going to have to stop," Alex husks out, voice gravely with want.  "This place is far to public for what I want to do to you right now."

Lena grins at her, placing a quick kiss to Alex's lips.  "Lets go inside."

And Lena holds Alex's hand until they reach the door, letting go as they walk through, back into a world where they don't kiss, where they don't hold hands, where Alex sleeps on the couch to give Lena the bed.  A world where they love each other but aren't together.

_Right now_  
_It's like you're carrying all the weight of your past_  
_I could tell all your bruises, yellow, dark blue, and black_  
_But baby a bruise is, only your body_  
_Tryna keep you intact_  
_So right now_  
_I think we should go get drunk on cheap wine_  
_I think we should hop on the purple line_  
_'Cause maybe our purpose_  
_Is to never give up when we're on the right track_

It's only two nights later when they're back on the rooftop, Alex slamming a wedge in the door to keep anyone else from joining them.

"How was your day?" Alex says, pouring them each a glass of wine from the bottle she sits down at her feet.

"It sucked," Lena says honestly.  "I get so tired of entitled men."

"I can beat someone up for you if you want," Alex grins.

"You can do something much better than that," Lena teases.  And it's light, like it usually is with them, before the emotions and falling for each other had ever gotten in the way of any of that.

Wine glasses get discarded, Alex kicking hers over as she pulls Lena into her, kissing her, pushing back until she's on top of her, tongue sliding into her mouth.

And they kiss and kiss and kiss until Lena's body burns with the desire to be consumed by Alex's hand that's making a quick trail up the inside of her thigh.

Lena grips her hair, pulling her impossible closer, and Lena knows the fight is useless when Alex slips two fingers inside of her, making them one with shuddering breaths and frantic kisses.

_And I can tell_  
_When you get nervous_  
_You think being yourself means being unworthy_  
_And it's hard to love with a heart that's hurting_  
_But if you want to go out dancing_

_I know a place (ooh)_  
_I know a place we can go (yeah)_  
_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_  
_Lay down their weapon_

It goes like that.  The same relationship off that roof, best friends probably, eating lunch together, watching movies, and hanging out with their friends.  The touches linger, the looks simmering and sinful, but that roof, that's their place, where they're together, where they can kiss and taste and fuck until the pain that prevents them from completely being together is a long forgotten thing, somewhere in the background, still having an effect on the present.

And they lie there, sometimes falling asleep on that couch, wrapped up in each other.

And every single time, Lena pulls Alex into a kiss right before they walk back inside the building, a little goodbye to the bubble they've created for themselves, until something major changes it.

_Just give me trust and watch what'll happen_  
_'Cause I know (ooh)_  
_I know a place we can run (yeah)_  
_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_  
_Lay down their weapon_  
_Don't you be afraid of love and affection_  
_Just lay down your weapon_  
_(Lay down your weapon)_

"Get the fuck off her," Alex says, charging into the building, gun raised at the man who attempts to lunge forward, Alex shooting him in his tracks, the DEO swarming the room in seconds.

Lena looks frantic, terrified as Supergirl lands in the room, situation handled.

And Lena collapses into Alex's arms, holding her tight, tears streaming down her face.  "I've got you baby," Alex says, the first sign of anything between them outside of their rooftop.  Lena collapses into Alex, letting her lead her into the hallway, tucked in the quiet safety of Alex's arms.

_They will try to make you unhappy_  
_Don't let them_  
_They will try to tell you you're not free_  
_Don't listen_  
_I, I know a place where you don't need protection_  
_Even if it's only in my imagination_  
_I, I know a place we can go_  
_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_  
_Lay down their weapon_  
_Just give me trust and anything can happen_

When they leave the rooftop a few nights later, Lena doesn't let go of Alex's hand, doesn't say anything as she pulls Alex in bed with her, until they're sated and happy, grinning at each other as the sunlight steams through the window.

"I want to be with you," Lena says, "completely."

"Then, I'm yours," Alex says, a soft kiss on her head.

_'Cause I know (ooh)_  
_I know a place we can go (yeah)_  
_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_  
_Lay down their weapon_  
_Just give me trust and watch what'll happen_  
_'Cause I know (ooh)_  
_I know a place we can stay (yeah)_  
_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_  
_Lay down their weapon_  
_Don't you be afraid of love and affection_  
_Just lay down your weapon_

They go back to the roof every now and then, just to remember and fall into the comfort of each other, when the world gets to be too much.

And Alex brings her back months later, to tell her she loves her, to hear Lena tell her she loves her back, to lay down any hesitation that this wasn't going to last, that this wasn't going to be it.


End file.
